Treasure Beyond
by Msauthoress
Summary: There was nothing in the world he desire more than to be reunited with his beloved after twenty long, painful years. Yet fate seemed to have decided differently. However, one turn of events involving a infamous pirate and a stubborn, feisty young woman who resembles much like the Pirate King may change the course of fate. Willabeth; PhillipxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello, and thank you for stopping by! This was my very first _Pirates of the Caribbean_ story, and for a time I had removed it due to wanting to do some re-writing.** **Any feedback would be greatly appreciated! I value your thoughts and opinions, and will happily listen to what you have to say, especially as I am preparing to write a better version for you lovely people!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing from the _Pirates of the Caribbean_ franchise. It belongs to their rightful owners.**

* * *

The flame of a burning candle shined luminously in the darkened, loud room in the tavern that was greatly known as the _Faithful Bride_. Men and women from all over the town, scoundrels that look for a beverage and a decent bedding for the night and the usual liquor drinkers were indeed enjoying their time in the tavern. Loud music played, men and women danced; some were sober and some were plainly taken over by the liquor. The men were dressed in dirt-fifth, liquor soaked, ragged clothing; while the women did not care to what they wore – they were fine with their body-hugging and short dresses that showed off their bosoms. It was where the entertainment was. The excitement, the food and beverages and the warm cotton beds.

But most of all, it was where Captain Jack Sparrow told his tales of adventuring and enjoyed is rum.

"And that, m'dear ladies, is how I freed myself from the clutches of the Navy – bounded in chains and noose around my neck. So to speak, my death was near, but not quite, I easily freed my hands and my neck. Barley escaping the Navy on feet and horse, I jumped from the tower and into the dark depths of the ocean." _Perhaps_ that was rather over-said rather done itself, but Jack Sparrow had to keep his reputation, of course.

Jack grinned at the two ladies that stood at his side, arms looped through each of his. Scarlett and Giselle were practically leaning in his chest, positively thrilled to hear such exciting tales and eager to hear more. "Oh, do tell more, Jack!" Scarlett battered her eyelashes at him, her smile purely sugar coated.

"Yes!" Giselle beamed. "I wish to hear more!"

Scarlett scowled at her. "I asked him first!"

Giselle gasped. "No, you did not! I was here first."

"You were not!"

"I was so!"

Jack let out a hearty chuckle, enjoying the display. But nonetheless, two ladies arguing over him – and while it did not sound awful at all –but it was not to go well with Jack Sparrow in the presence and flesh. "Now, now, ladies—"

But his words did no good, for they were quickly engaged in a fight. This time, no words were involved – but hands were. Scarlett tackled the woman to the floor, where they rolled around at Jack's feet, giving their best – although very weak – attempt at their hits, crying out at their own pain in the process. Jack winced as one pulled hair and the other used her teeth to bite. The view was not all too enticing and Jack then decided that he was in need of some liquor.

Quickly slipping away and allowing the two women to "settle" what differences they had, he slithered to the bar that was held inside of the tavern. Jack slammed two shillings onto the counter in front of the man. "Two pints of rum , mate." The barkeeper gave a nod before grabbing the shillings and turning to brew up the mugs.

An abnormal shiver overcame Jack's body as his senses tensed up within him. He had traveled two weeks by a small, yet wrecked row boat to Tortuga after his recent "battle", he was lost without any food or water. But along those two weeks he had felt the sense that he was being followed – or rather tracked. Of course who wouldn't follow Captain Jack Sparrow? It was rather logical in Jack's mind, but there was still that chill. That unwanted, cold chill that had not left his body. Someone was following him and that someone was near.

But all his thoughts went away when his two, striking pints of rum were in front of him. Jack grinned and raising his two glasses at the barkeeper, he stood up. "Thanks, mate. Keep the tip." However, the pirate paused as he glanced at the barkeeper once more, who took his free time in wiping down the counter. "'Ey, mate." At the barkeeper looking up, Jack inched over to the counter, rum in hands still. "Do ye own this fine tavern?"

The barkeeper raised an eyebrow, eying him. "No," he said slowly. "I do not. But there is your man right over there." He nodded his head and pointed his finger behind Jack, where an older man stood behind a large desk in the left side of the room, nearby the door of the tavern.

"Ah!" Jack grinned and strolled along through the big crowd of the drunken dancers and lovers. Upon finally reaching the older man, he was greeted with a friendly, warm smile.

"I do hope you are enjoying your stay." His accent was thick and exotic. "How may I be of service to you, good sir?"

"Oi, lad." Jack sat down his two mugs of rum and the older man cringed from the scent of it. "Ye don't happen to have any open rooms, do ye? A man has got to sleep, ye know."

"I would imagine so." The older man gave him a warily smile. "I am afraid that all rooms are taken up and we saving our finer rooms for… _decent_ folks."

"Mate, look around you." The older man frowned as Jack's hand waved around him. "Ye cannot get better than what you already have. I believe I will take up one of those finer, fancy rooms of yours and be on my way…"

Jack reached his hand for the mass of silver keys that sat on the desk at the man's elbow, but man grabbed his wrist before he was able to make contact with the keys. Jack received a somnolent look from the man. "I'm afraid that will not do, _sir_ ," he replied in a low tone; he seemed did not to take Jack too kindhearted. "At times we get more the richer folks here." He gave a light smile. "I'm afraid you will have to find somewhere else to stay."

Jack took that moment to reach into his worn trouser pockets and dropped five shillings onto the desk in front of the man. "Five shillings," Jack pointed to the hall that was to the left, where many doors remained closed and locked with small numbers carved onto the wood. "for one of your nicer rooms. Two nights only and then you can bring whoever you want into this Tavern. I'll be gone by dawn on the second day of my stay." The older man took a long pause. He glanced at Jack, then the shillings, then at Jack again. He did not seem too impress with the pay and took his time in deciding his answer. Jack gave him in a little hand, slipping his right hand to his waist and grasping the handle of his pistol. The older man saw this. "It's yer choice, mate. What will it be?"

Fear clouded his eyes and smiling apprehensively, he slammed his hand on the five shillings and plucked a key from the pile and handed it to Jack. "R-Room Eight," he stammered. "H-Have a nice day!"

Jack grinned and grabbed his two pints of rum and the given key; he raised both hands as to a toast. "Cheers," he winked before strolling off, pretending as if nothing had happened and whistling. He decided before retrieving to his new, fancy bedding he would make an attempt to find Scarlett and Giselle once more. But at the sight that they were still sorting their "differences", this time a crowd around them, cheering; Jack decided that he should meandered around a bit.

Whistling, Jack continued on and weaving his way through the large crowds of men and women, taking sips from both pints and letting out a satisfied sigh as the liquor washed down his dry throat. He came to a stop, however, as something caught his eyes. There sat a small, round table in the middle of the tavern, two people occupying the chairs that were place at the table. A slim figure sat in one chair and a man across from her, twice her size Jack might add, hands locked and elbows firmly on the table. They were arm wrestling and by God, the woman was winning!

Her weight shifted, struggling to keep the weight. The man competing against her was not only twice his age, but two decades older than her. With ease, she gained her strength back and won the battle and with her weight alone, he was flipped and broke the chair in half by his weight. He lay on the floor with the broken pieces of the chair beneath him, groaning in pain. Cheers and whistles went around and the woman raised her arms up in victory, looking about her. Her face was unseen, however, for her feathered hat was slanted downward a bit. Her body was covered with her dark blue over coat, thin, gold trims along the sleeves and edges of the over coat.

"Who's next, me hearties?" the woman let out a laugh as her next opponent came up and they locked hands once more, preparing their fight. She had a thick accent, that was for sure, but what sort of accent it was, was the trick question. Shrugging it off, Jack turned and decided to go make himself at home with his new room. Whistling he strolled off and taking swings of his liquor along the way.

"There is nothing better tasting than good ole rum!"

Sleep was not well known in the Faithful Bride. Of course anyone knew that within a mile away from the Tavern and on the many accounted visits that Jack has made to the tavern, sleep was simply not something that was known in any Tavern. Jack stumbled down the hall and entered the loud room of music and laughter, dancing and cheering; after two hours of blissful slumber. Jack was mostly rested. Two hours was all he needed.

He was Jack Sparrow.

After grabbing his delightful pint of rum, he strolled along the crowds to find himself a decent spot, passing two men sitting, drinking their liquor. "Oi! This woman 'ere," the pirate heard and curiously peeked at them. "I hear she can flip two men, twice her side, without breaking a bead of sweat."

"A woman?" the other man cackled, taking a big gulp from his beverage. "It cannot be true."

"Oh, but it is! I've seen it meself; flipped a man twice her size today. Aye, yes. It was quite the show!"

Jack rubbed his chin thoughtfully, his mind setting back to the slim figure those two hours ago. She was strong, indeed, but was she strong enough to easily dispatch two men twice her size? "Hmm." Jack looked up at the loud crash, followed by the loud cheering and whistling. There, sitting at a table, was the same slim figure. She had again won her battle in forte, and it was nor ordinary arm wrestling for strength game – bets were included.

Jack grinned shrewdly and strolled his way over to the table just as she spoke up whilst collecting her money. "Who's next?" she called out, laughter pure in her voice over the loud music and chatter.

Jack approached the table and slammed the mug onto the table, a small wave of the liquor splashing and spilling over a bit. The woman tilted her head up slightly, although her face remained unseen to all. Jack silently took a seat across from her and lifted up his sleeve. "Oh, I see," she said, her tone holding amusement. "you are one of those folks that likes to get right down to business. Very well!" She shifted her weight, reaching to her side. "What will you bet? It is not a game without-"

The short _thud_ of his compass meeting the table echoed, cutting the woman off. Jack flashed her a amiable wink. "Top of the quality," Jack said simply. "You would be a fool to lose something valuable."

The woman nodded and threw off her coat, only to reveal she wore a secondary, plain coat. She tossed it on the table with his compass, along with her blade. The handle was black with gold lining and the blade itself was long, the very tip sharp to the point. It indeed was a treasured blade.

"On the count of three," she said, lifting her own arm and earning a nod from Jack, their hands locking firmly together.

"1…"

"2…"

"3!"

Jack had to admit, and he had doubted it, but the woman had an arm. There was no doubt about that, for certain. Both of their strength combined only extended their bet, but Jack was prepared to keep himself up. Moments passed; their strength had weakened back and forth, but easily gained it back by the cheering and whistling about them. "I must admit," Jack grunted. "You are a strong lass."

"Yeah?" she laughed. "You are not so bad yourself."

Her strength weakened at last, however, and Jack slammed her hand right on the table. Cheers and clapping came about at his victory and with a grin he stood up as the woman let out an exasperated sigh. Jack gathered his compass and new coat before picking up the blade, but he stopped in his tracks. She held up good and strong and no strong lass like herself should never venture alone without a proper weapon of protection. Jack made his decision. "Lass." As her head tilted upward, he tossed her the blade and she caught it easily by the handle of the sword. "Keep it; a strong one like you should have a blade like that."

Her hand came to her hat and gave a small salute with her fingers. "Much obliged."

Jack bowed jokingly and with that, he threw on his coat and grabbed his mug of rum before deciding to make his final effort to gain his slumber.

"Thanks, mate," Jack raised his mug of rum to the barkeeper, dropping two shillings onto the counter. As the barkeeper eagerly swiped it up and stowed it away in his pouches, Jack walked away with a grin as weaved through the evening crowd of the Tavern. With only very few sparingly shillings left, Jack had little options left. But nonetheless, it was enough to surpass another week or so. He knew one way or another he was going to find himself a way to riches and then, he will have his supply of rum.

His blissful, delightful rum. Soon, he would be out on the sea. He could feel it in his blood. That, Jack knew, for sure. He would have to wait for the moment to arrive.

Jack eyed a lone table sitting in the far back room, not too far from his own steps. He continued forward, but he stopped suddenly in his tracks as a thick accent spoken up. "Jack Sparrow." His blood stopped cold and his feet slowly turned him around; no one stood in front of him but in the shadows several feet away, he saw a figure. A familiar, slim figure.

"Aye?" came out of his dry mouth, eying the shadows with one eye, and the other scouting for any danger.

She chuckled. "I have been looking for you."

"Lie." Jack tilted his head up, squeezing his eyes to get a view of the figure in the shadows, but it did no good. "Those who look for me," his hand slowly went to his pistol at his waist. "try to kill me." He gave a warily look. "You don't sound like someone who wants to kill."

Chuckle. "Not the least, but do know that pistol of yours will not do any good to serve you protection. At least, against me."

"I will drop my hand if you come out."

"I will come out if you drop your hand from your makeshift pistol."

Jack eyed her figure as she shifted her weight; from the moonlight shining through the window, he could see her hands on either side of her waist; she was cautious as well. What she was grasping she had a good grip on, her small fingers running over the material. "We will do it together," he declared. He saw her nod.

"That is fair enough."

Jack eyed her cautiously enough as she slowly stepped out from the shadow. He stepped to one side, his hand falling ever so slowly to his side until she was fully out from the darkness. It was then Jack dropped his hand completely from his pistol and to his side. Indeed it was the young woman from earlier, and she still remained covered by her coat and feathered hat. Jack arched an eyebrow, both eyes moving up and down as he took a look at her. He stepped to the side and she stepped to the opposite, both slowly and cautiously as they walked in a circle.

"Who are you?" Jack finally asked as they came to a stop and the woman shook her head.

"That is not important," was her reply. "But what is important is that I know who you are and you know who I am."

In all the years Jack had lived his life, he has never recall a woman with such a thick accent but one woman. Elizabeth Swann –nee Turner. Jack quirked an eyebrow. "Elizabeth?"

There was another chuckle. "Not quite, but you are close."

Jack studied her for a long moment. He did not know this woman. "You are not familiar, luv."

"Let us not press on that matter," the woman replied, shifting her weight. Her feathered hat covered her face completely; the only feature that was revealed to anyone that lay eyes on her was her long and dark, wavy hair to her very waist. "I have a message for you." At Jack's quirked eyebrows, she gave a nod. "Yes, Jack, a message for you. From Mister Joshamee Gibbs."

"Mr. Gibbs," Jack mused, running his free hand over his chin, rubbing.

"Yes." She took a step closer to him, her footsteps echoing on the hardwood floor. "He is in custody of the Royal Navy and is due for a trial in a matter of two weeks."

"What in God's name did he do," Jack mused to himself more than out loud, but the woman heard him nonetheless.

"Taking your crimes as his," her thick accent cut through his thoughts. Jack glanced up and she continued on. "He was caught at sea in what was an abandoned row boat and the Navy picked him up. They were looking for you, but Mister Joshamee Gibbs took your crimes into his own hands and now, he waits for his death in London."

Something hit Jack's veins. It didn't felt all too true; it pained his heart. Was it perhaps…culpability? Jack Sparrow never felt guilt and has sailed the seas for many years, killing, stealing and threatening he has done without any guilt or remorse. But not this time – he felt guilty. It was an odd feeling, a feeling he would not admit. But Gibbs had stood at his side for years – as his faithful companion and First Mate, and there he were in England, London; waiting for his trail and soon, his own death.

"I can help you," came the woman's voice, breaking Jack from his thoughts once more. Jack eyed her, reluctance written in his eyes. "I will be of use, Jack Sparrow, I'll have you know."

Jack held up his hands in front of him. "I am sure you would be," he said. "aye, but a woman on a ship is considered bad luck, luv."

"And _do_ tell, where is _your_ ship?" At his silence, the woman nodded. "Yes, that is what I thought. Last I heard, your precious ship was taken away from you, oh how long? Far too long, yes?"

Jack's eyes narrowed. "Aye…far too long."

"Well, I have a ship and a crew as well." Her arms crossed at her chest as she leaned her body against the column next to her. "Your good friend is in need of help, but it is up to you, Jack. I can easily prepare you my ship and you will be on your way to England at full speed. Under one condition, of course."

"And that be?"

"You will take me with you to England. I will not allow you, Mister Sparrow, on a ship as such with a crew. I do believe I have my rights here." Jack ridiculed and took a swing of his long elapsed rum. "I have a ship and you do not," this time her voice was firm. "I have a crew to man a ship. You do not. It is your choice, Sparrow, if you wish to save your friend so."

It was silent for a long moment. Jack was deep in his thoughts and the woman tolerantly waited, pressing her hand into the column to support her. One minute passed. Two. Three. Four minutes passed and she saw a short nod. "Well?"

"Deal, lass."

"We leave at dawn."

They sealed their deal with a shake of their hands, but her hand was strangely very cold and pale, her hoary bracelets shaking together and creating a rattling sound. Jack stared down at her hand and then up at her, and mustered a smile. "It is a deal, then."

Dawn quickly approached and Jack Sparrow knew better then to bring a woman along his travels. She would simply just cause riff ravel. With his weaponry tucked away safely at his waist and his hat sitting upon his head, Jack set out down the hall as he emerged from his room, strolling to the very door of the Tavern. But to his surprise, the woman stood in front of the door, blocking his steps to venture out. She leaned against the door frame, one leg over the other and arms crossed with her feathered hat blocking view of her face.

"You were going to leave. Without a ship."

"I be a good swimmer, luv."

"You are volatile," she murmured with a shake of her head. But nonetheless she somehow knew what he had in mind; it clearly did not go according as planned. "We are in a hurry, no?"

Jack heaved a sigh. There was no use in dispatching this young lass, she was very stubborn it so seemed, but why did he not fight as hard as he would? Perhaps he wanted to be out to his freedom at the sea. "Aye, let us depart but one question here, lass."

"Yes?"

"Is there rum on yer vessel?"

Chuckle. "Do not fear, Jack. There is plenty of rum for you to enjoy."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Feedback is loved. Constructive criticism is worshiped.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

It did not take them extensive before they arrived to the quay. The harbor of Tortuga was not _as_ nice as Port Royal or England's harbor and docks, but it was _decent_ and _stable_ enough to step their feet on and secure their ships, ensuring trust into the crew onboard. Despite its stable condition, the wood rasped stridently under their feet; the wood was old, and continuing to age, and worn with deep holes thrusted into the deck, ropes carelessly lying about them. It was a rather menace sight and surface.

"Watch your step," the woman said without turning her head to Jack. "You can easily get your foot caught around here."

Jack narrowed his eyes to the deck floor as their footsteps were slow and cautious. "I'm more worried about my _head_ than my _foot_ , luv."

She shrugged. "To either their own; just be careful."

Jack looked around his environs. From immense and medium vessels to small row boats, they lined up on side to side on the docks on each side, the crew and Captain shuffling crates on board and calling out commands. Jack could smell the fresh salt water of the sea and with a smile; he declared that he was finally going to gain his sea legs back once more, the sea he had truly missed. However, as the pirate scanned each ship they passed by, he realized he did not know which ship belonged to the woman who walked in front of him with a swift stride.

"'Ey!" Jack called out to her and she acknowledged him by tilting her head. "Lass. Which 'ere is yer vessel?"

The woman looked up; her right hand on the edges of her feathered hat as she looked about her. "Ah yes," she said after a moment and pointed her finger directly ahead of them. "There she is."

Jack looked up and while he would never admit it to anyone breathing, his jaw dropped. She stood tall and mighty in the sea, the waves swaying it gently, yet soothing to those who would sleeping on the fine vessel. Tied to the decks of the harbor firmly and securely, the ship gleamed with beauty; the tall sails flapping loudly in the wind. Jack recognized the ship all too well.

It was _The Empress_.

Jack, for once in his life, was astonished. They continued on further until they reached the ship that stood proudly at the very ends of the harbor. The ramp was already set out for them, as the crew walked back down and up, carrying crates and barrels and sacks of supplies. Jack watched them for moment before the vessel itself, until the woman broke him out of his thoughts. "Here we are, Mr. Sparrow," she said, this time turning to him. "Shall we get going, yes?" With that, she swiftly turned at her heels and marched up the ramp whilst calling out to the crew, Jack trailing behind her as he remained muddled of this all. "All aboard! We shall be setting sail soon!"

"This is not your ship." It certainly was not a question, but a remark as Jack set foot on the deck. The woman turned to him and while he could not see her face, he saw her thin pink lips curling upward.

"No," she replied honestly. "but I know the Captain personally myself, thank you."

She turned back around and strolled along the deck and Jack was quick to follow her. Adjusting his hat, he looked out at the horizon before turning his attention to her back. "Where _is_ the Captain of this vessel?"

Her head turned sideways and he saw a shade of hazel-color eye looking at him. "Gone," she replied somewhat softly, but loud enough for him to hear. "Let us say that, Mr. Sparrow." Jack was silent as they came to a stop at the railing, deep in his thoughts as they out looked the harbor as the crew scrambled to bring the rest of the crates and supplies on board. This was _The Empress_ , the _Pirate King's_ ship. Elizabeth Turner. But, Elizabeth was not here and why was that? Where was she and who is this woman in her place?

"I love this ship," the woman's voice broke him out of his thoughts. He blinked once or twice and looked at her. Her head was turned from him, but tilted to the side, as she looked up at the sails. Jack followed her gaze; the broad sails moved with the light gust of the wind, fluttering together. "A beautiful ship, isn't it?" Jack could only nod, bringing his hands to the railing. "So vast! Yet, mysterious in her own name, or so I come to believe."

 _Not as beautiful as my beloved Pearl_ , Jack thought to himself.

"What about you, Mister Sparrow?" her accent was thick in her voice. "What was your previous ship like?"

Jack chose the words carefully and while that was a true, rare occasion, the _Black Pearl_ had to be matched with proper wording. "Beautiful," he began to say; it was not a word he used often, he felt ill just uttering it. "Vast as the tide, holding great inner and outer beauty and strength, luv." Jack glanced at the woman and from where she stood, she was listening intently. "Tall and proud, she were, aye; a beautiful vessel. Beholding black sails, she was truly a ship to fear, but yet to love."

"What happened to it?" the woman asked, softly.

Jack leaned forward, his hands clasped together over sturdy railing. "She were taken without permission as I was attending _business_ of my own."

The woman let out a chuckle and shifted her weight. "In other words," she paused. "it was stolen right under your own guard."

"I prefer taken without permission," Jack flashed a grin to her, to which she laughed at. "I be putting the blame on me First Mate for it, aye. He was sleeping on the job."

"Don't we all blame others for our own misbehaviors," the woman sighed, gazing back at the sea. Her back straightened. "Do you miss your ship?"

"Almost more than I miss the sea, lass," Jack answered with a light nod. "I am not a man to be kept on land."

"Yes," she said. "I don't think neither of us can." There was a long pause of silence, the only sounds were the waves and seagulls, and the distant yells echoing about the harbor. The woman broke the thick silence between them. "Tell me, Jack," she said with a sigh, leaning her side against the railing. "What is it like to have something, so precious and priceless to you—"

"Be stolen," Jack finished for her, his tone blank, eyes narrowed. At her silent nod, Jack shifted his weight and looked out at the seas before turning back to the woman at his side. "Aye, I would not know, lass. I have had nothing stolen."

"Your ship," she reminded him.

"Taken without permission. _But_ ," Jack sighed, hating to give in to a _woman_. "I suppose…it is being—"

"Stolen."

"Yes. Correct."

The woman looked out at the ocean once more, running her fingers along the wooden board of the ship. "It is painful," she said slowly. "heat-wrenching. Sadness enters your body and it seems as if it will never leave you as your insides are breaking."

Jack raised an eyebrow at her and eyed her up and down. "Are you one of those," he moved his hands in a motion of rain falling. "deep-emotion-telling -inside lasses?"

The woman opened her mouth, but stopped, confused. Then she laughed. "I think you mean to ask me if I am one to sense deep feeling."

"Is there a difference?"

"I suppose not, but you picked to ask me in the most mystifying, futile manner of all." At Jack's charming grin the woman went on. "To answer your question, no I am not. But I know what it is to be stolen. I've lost a lot of precious treasures in my life time. My heart. My family. The love of my life." She looked out at the ocean once more. "You know what I see when I look at the ocean?"

"Water?" Jack asked sarcastically, his voice coated with mockery. However, at her silence, he held up his hands. "Just a suggestion, luv."

"I see freedom, Jack," the woman went on. "There is a completely different life under that surface of water, and I wonder what their freedom is like. How it feels, and that is why you and I are alike. We sail because we are free. Am I not right?"

"Unfortunately, aye."

The woman flashed a dazzling smile; it was all Jack could see under her hat were her lips. "It is a shame freedom can be taken so simply and easily. Perhaps that is why I love the sea. Freedom and adventure." She then cleared her throat and stood up straight. "Now then, enough chitter chat, I do believe we have a friend to find." Swiftly, she turned and stroll down the deck and Jack was at her heels. Mr. Chung! Is the crew properly on board?"

"Yes, ma'am!" came a loud reply.

"Excellent! Let us is set sail!"

Even after their long talk and understanding, Jack was still tentative of this woman. In fact, he realized his hand had been on the handle of his blade the whole time. Jack eyed her back as they made their way for the helm. "You didn't revolt this ship, did you?"

Laughter spurred from her, loud and cheerful, but it weakened rather fast. "Mr. Sparrow!" she chuckled as she came to a stop and slowly turned to him. "I told a while ago, I know the Captain quite well."

Jack was even more suspicious. "Elizabeth Swann would not make allies with just anyone."

"You would be surprise, Mr. Sparrow, and if I _do_ recall and I believe I do, her name is Elizabeth _Turner_ ," came the hostile and taciturn voice from the woman. "And with all due respect, let us keep it like that."

"If ye have—"

She stopped and turned. "Dispose of her? No. I may of have been born without a beating heart, but I am not heartless in soul."

Jack gave a cunning smile. "I was merely asking, luv."

"Do not judge me without knowing me, Sparrow. _That_ is what _I_ am _merely_ saying."

Jack gave a mockingly bow. "As the _Captain_ of this fine vessel says," he smirked. "Now then…where is that rum you promised me?"

The woman let out a sigh as Jack strolled off, merrily whistling as he began on his ambitious search for the rum supplied on the ship. She turned to look out at the ocean, where the sun was slowly rising, leaving dawn and entering the state of morning. She closed her eyes at the gentle, light breeze blowing through, rustling her hair around her face. She reached for the cross necklace around her neck and gripped it tightly. "Oh mother, where could you possibly be…" she breathed as her eyes flickered open. She swallowed back the tears that threatened to spill and cleared her throat, loudly; regaining herself.

"Prepare to set sail!"

"Destination, Miss?"

She turned to the tall man behind the helm, her eyes sparkling. "We are heading for London, my friend."

* * *

They arrived to London within a matter of two weeks. At first, Jack was very hesitant that they would not make it within time to free his loyal friend, despite the "Captain's" assurance they would. He still doubted her and could not find his complete trust in her. The mystery of Elizabeth Turner's "missing" was beyond knowledge to him. But upon arriving to England, London – the day before Gibbs would have his trial, in fact – Jack and the woman easily snuck into town the next day. Everyone from England had arrived to come see the trial, even long travelers that have recently arrived back from the sea. However, they came across a problem – the more people there the more easier they'd be recognized, or rather Jack.

Jack peeked at a corner behind a longstanding, abandoned building that was just a distance away from the Court House. People of all ages were rushing up to the large building, zealous to get access inside. He flinched, and then moved himself back where his companion stood behind him, waiting.

"How does it look?" she asked.

"If you had a wolf with ye and let it loose to go inside while we were to sneak in," Jack paused, thoughtfully, and shook his head. He shrugged. "The wolf would get in without any trouble."

The woman sighed, rubbing a hand running behind the nape of her neck. "Lovely," she murmured.

"But have no fear," Jack grinned. "Jack Sparrow is here and always has a plan."

The woman chuckled and leaned against the worn brick wall behind her. "Pray tell," she urged. "what _is_ your plan, Jack?"

He peeked around the corner once more and then glanced back at her. "That is ninety-nine percent confidential, luv." At her lips forming a frown with her jaw tightening in the process, Jack raised his hands. " _But_ , I know an easy way for us to get in. There is a back door to the Court House. If we can just slip in behind the building and get in we'll be home free, luv."

The woman looked out at the large crowed growing vaster. "It sounds too simple."

"Aye," Jack agreed with a nod. "we will run." She looked at him. "On the count of three, ey?"

The woman took her time in looking over the crowd and back at Jack several times before deciding on a nod. It was truthfully easier done than thought, easier than both sailors had thought it would have been. They easily slipped behind the building, unseen by any that roamed about the town, enthusiastic to fill in the Court House for the trial. It was truly easy and Jack felt himself grinning once they slipped inside the back door and made way down the long hall that would lead them to the Court Room, where the trial would be held.

"Excellent," the woman was practically beaming in her voice. "What is next, Sparrow?"

"Ah, that is where I go alone in this." He pressed his hand in her lower back and prodded her forward. "Go inside, but make sure you are hidden. I will be inside shortly."

"But—"

" _Trust_ _me_ on this one."

"This time?" she laughed before disappearing further down the hall and slipping inside the double doors on their right.

Loud prattle echoed within the walls of the Court Room. The woman winced, pressing one hand to her ear as she quickly skid along the walls. Because of high number of citizens inside and eagerly, yet impatiently waiting on the trial to begin, it was proving to be rather difficult to make her way through. As a child, she was taught manners and was told to treat one how she would like to be treated. However, as the crowd grew to be thicker and broader, she found herself shoving her way through. To where, she did not know; until she would find a reasonable spot for her to hide, yet watch the trial at the same time.

She did not expect so many people to attend, but supposing this was a pirate's trial – most were certainly curious indeed. Half of the citizens in the room had already claimed their seats, although they did not sit patiently, waiting for the trial to begin and the noise to descend. They were standing, their cheering booming, the excitement getting the best of them as the minutes passed. Finally, after much pushing and excusing herself through the crowd of citizens that were making their way to be seated, she made it to the back of the room. It was perfect.

Not only could she hide behind the high perched seats but there was also a door behind her as well. But she knew this was not going to be easy once the trial was released – who knows where Jack Sparrow was. From the stories she had heard, he was the one to begin a war, even. But a true hearted pirate, indeed.

"Order! Order!" The loud pounding of the gravel hitting the wooden carve echoed inside the room, although the loud commotion did not tranquil. Instead, at the sight of the prisoner being escorted in with his hands chained together and sack over his head, the cheering and yelling continued on further, growing much more louder.

"Now appearing before the court," a light British accent ascended throughout the room. " the notorious, infamous, pirate, pillager," Several of the older gentlemen of the court made a high attempt to calm the noise; banging their books they had with them and ordering for the session to be quiet did no justice. "and highwayman Captain Jack Sparrow!"

Her eyes widened as the sack was yanked off, the cheers only increasing its volume. An older man stood in place as "Jack Sparrow", much older than Jack. In fact, his hair with the hint of it greying was pulling back in a short pony-tail; his medium-trim beard matched evenly with his hair color, but was rather more of a white-ish grey color. He wore a ragged, dark and worn, dry clothing piece; she couldn't quite tell what he wore, but it was no doubt given by the prison he was kept in.

She had told her that he were to be taken in for trial for taking in Jack's past crimes – not saying that he told them he was Jack Sparrow himself.

"I told you!" he exclaimed over the loud crowd. "The name is Gibbs! Joshamee Gibbs!" But that did no good for him. "How many times—"

"Hear ye, hear ye!" Slowly, the noise came to an ease, very slowly however. "Presiding over these trials, all rise and attend," Remarkably, everyone stood from within their seat, although the cheering did not seize furthermore. "The Right Honorable Justice Smith!"

As those words finished, the cheering of the crowd began to rise once more, now utterly keen to hear further of the trial and its future punishment. The double doors behind where the Judge would be seated throughout the jury opened; the older gentlemen, officers of the court they appeared to be in fact, all bowed as the Judge came out and to his own seating. "Now…" That voice was oddly familiar. "What do we have here?"

The woman's eyes remained at large, her jaw dropping just the slightest. She had heard many tales – rumors even – of Jack Sparrow. Even her dear mother told of a few tales about him, but she never thought Jack Sparrow would have the piracy in him to do something like _such_. It indeed was risky and she had doubted that demented man. But perhaps this could work.

Gibbs was certainly surprised – and was, of course, the only one to recognize him to speak. "Jack?" he asked in somewhat bewilderment, yet incredulity. However, he let out a loud grunt of pain and closed his mouth as he was ruthlessly plopped by a piece of wood, being told to keep his mouth shut. That earned the crowd's cheering of approval.

"Not necessary," the _Judge_ spoke up, his eyes gazing over the still cheering crowd and eyed Gibbs as it calmed down by his words. "You were saying?"

Gibbs clutched his shoulder in pain as he hunched over to catch his loss of breath. But he continued eyes on the Judge. "Jack," he took a pause to grunt. "Sparrow is not my name. My name is Joshamee Gibbs!"

"Is that so?" the Judge leaned back into his seat, his index finger under his lower lip as he looked over the papers that sat on his desk. He then looked at Gibbs once more. "It says Jack Sparrow here."

"I told 'em," Gibbs spoke up after now having regained his normal breathing. "My name is not Jack Sparrow, who I would be _happy_ to identify to the _court_ , if it would help _my_ case," he finished his sentence with a low tone filled with slight exasperation, his face pulling an expression that only Jack Sparrow could tell by.

Jack smiled conceitedly at him. "I think that would be a poor defense," he concluded. "unless you want to be bludgeoned like a harp seal."

The cheering increased and the woman pressed one hand to her ear again, closing her eyes as her head spun. The cheering was oddly a bit more profound than it was before, and she was having difficulty converging and listening in. She gripped the wall behind her as she kept her stance, peeking around the corner still, yet remaining fairly close to the door behind her.

The _Judge_ lifted his head, a white handkerchief near his mouth. "The prisoner claims of being innocent of being Jack Sparrow." He then turned his head to the right, raising both eyebrows. "How do you find?"

One man that was seated along with the prosecution of the jury stood up, a look of both discontent and skepticism on his face. "No trial?" he asked, disorderly. "But aren't we here to examine the evidence—"

"Foreman," the _Judge_ called, leaning over to the side. "your finding. Guilty?"

He did not hesitate to answer his Judge. "Guilty verdict means he'll hang."

For a moment, a look of fear edged on Gibbs face, along with more disbelief. The crowd roared in cheers. "Hang him!", "String him up!" were the loud proclaims from the crowd; they were leering out of their seats.

The _Judge_ looked back over Foreman, eyebrows raised and a look of inquiry in his eyes. "Guilty?" Foreman asked in a small voice with an unconfident shrug. The crowd that had finally gone silent now roared once more.

"That's not fair!"

However…

"Joshamee Gibbs!" The crowd grew silent, leaning in eagerness to hear of the punishment that was soon to be delivered. "The crime of which you've been found guilty of," there was a pause as Jack looked about the room, his eyes lying on the woman that hid safely within the walls of the Court Room. He gave a nod and she returned it. " _is_ being innocent of being Jack Sparrow." Least to say, the crowd was far past thwarted. "I hereby commute your sentence," a look of relief and joy spread Gibbs face. "and order that you be imprisoned for the remainder of your miserable, moribund, mutton-chopped life."

" _Hang him!_ "

"Tie him up! String him up high!"

"There," were the last, quick words of Jack before it was settled as the final matter, slamming his gravel down onto the wood.

It was quite clear that he had not met with the expectations of the citizens who came to the Court House to witness the trial; of course, they had expected a short trial with the punishment of hanging, and then they would arrive to the hanging later in the afternoon and find victory in one less pirate to worry about. But today that was not to be given to them, and so they decided to throw what they had brought to throw at the _pirate_ for the hanging – but instead at the pirate it was directly toward the supposed Judge.

"Means shall be arranged to transport this prisoner to the tower of London," a voice echoed in the room, although it was barely heard throughout the high commotion of the Court Room, as the angry citizens protested.

Jack quickly stood up from his seat and eyed the woman that was tucked in the corner. He squinted his eyes and gave a firm nod to her. The woman merely lifted her fist, her thumb held up high. Jack was quick to bust through the double doors behind him, and the woman took that as her queue to depart as well.

It was time to personally set Joshamee Gibbs free.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Feedback is loved. Constrictive criticism** **is worshiped!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"In all my years," she said in astonishment to the pirate that ushered them out and down the hall of the Court House. "I have never seen a man – a _pirate_ – go so far to impersonate a Judge!"

With a chortle Jack threw off the white, grayish wig off his head among with the glasses. "You do not know the half of Captain Jack Sparrow, luv," he replied simply. "and you shall."

"If I am not mistaken," the woman paused to smile. "that sounds more of a promise then it is a statement!"

"Aye luv," Jack responded. "Aye.

Suddenly stopping in front of a polished wooden door, Jack threw it opened. An older gentleman sat in a chair, bounded up and gagged. The woman was not the least startled, in all honesty. But she could not feel but amused as she gave Jack a raised eyebrow. "Really?" was all she could say.

Jack contemptuously gave a salute to her with his two fingers. "Aye." He threw off the silky, deep red robe he wore for his presence in court and threw it on top the man, covering his body up with it. He gave a nod. "Thanks very much." And with that, he ushered the woman off with him, leaving the door open.

"Alright, Sparrow," she fixed her hat, her dark curls shifting upon her shoulders. "What is next?"

"Tsk tsk." Jack clucked his tongue with a shake of his head. "A woman always is wanting to know."

"I asked but a simple question," she frowned. "If I provide you a ship and crew – willingly – along with your _free_ supply of rum, then I think I might have the very right to be included in further plans.

Jack eyed her warily. "I brought ye along. Is that enough?"

"No."

Jack let out his breath, hinting somewhat of light frustration and grasping her arm, he urged them on further without another word. Surprisingly to Jack, the woman did not question, nor utter a word of their plans, but remained quiet. It seems that she was taught well as a child, but she certainly was stubborn. Finally they stumbled to the door that lead them outside and the chilled England weather breezed through and up hearing distant footsteps behind them edging closer, hearing the voice of Gibbs, Jack knew they were close.

They quickly made their way down the small steps and to the horses that stood in the streets with a man sitting behind them, waiting patiently for whoever he was waiting for. Jack's hat sat neatly upon the horse's head; it had not fallen since he placed it there. "Ta," he said to the horse, patting the snout lightly, before turning to the man and gave a nod, to which he returned.

The woman tilted her head as her eyes gazed what would bring them to their destination. It certainly was not a carriage – far from it. In fact, she had not lay eyes on such a thing before which she was unsure if it was supposedly _safe_ to step into. It was made purely out of medal – or iron; she could not easily tell. It has the most unappealing, dark grey-ish black color to it with rough doors and latches to seal it. Peeking through the barred window, she saw that is had no other windows. It was fairly enclosed.

Jack made his way over to her and stood at her side, crossing his arms flatly against his chest. "Isn't she a beaut?" he asked in what it sounded was wonder. At the strange look and high arched eyebrows he received from her, a look of pure questioning in both her eyes and facial expression, he merely shrugged. "Reminds me of me ship, lass. You cannot come between a man and his ship."

Her eyes tapered at their transportation. "So it seems," she murmured.

"Up you go!"

Jack leaped into the back seat of their transportation and extended his hand out to the woman. She huffed, tugging down her hat further so her face would be continued to be unseen and with much ease, she climbed inside without any assistance. Jack merely rolled his eyes, murmuring something about women being the death of all men before plopping himself down in the hard and cold seat where Gibbs soon joined them, who did not seem _quite_ joyful this time.

"Master Gibbs!" Jack grinned innocuously at his friend. "What a lovely day, is it?" At the refusal to smile or reply, Jack smiled sheepishly. The woman, who decided that the seats were far too uncomfortable for her own liking, stood freely. Or rather, had but not choice to lean over with one hand upon the cold surface of the wall for their transportation was rather small.

"We're all headed for prison," Gibbs grumbled, although Jack did not seem concern at all.

"Not to worry!" Jack said, cheerfully. Leaning over, he added quietly; almost a whisper, "I paid off the driver," he winked, gesturing his hand behind him, where there was a light crack to reveal the light of the world.

It was then Gibbs noticed the young woman with them and quirked an eyebrow. He eyed her up and down for several seconds, lingering a diminutive elongated then attended. Nonetheless, the woman thought it was _too_ long, so she cheekily asked, "Is there something you see that you like?" Gibbs, caught off guard, fumbled with several words but could not pull a sentence, and then was caught off by her laughter. "I am only jesting! Good to see you, Mister Gibbs.," the woman said with a bright smile and leaning over, she added, "Again, I might add."

"Well, I'll be!" He grinned. "Thank you _very_ much for sending out me letting to ole Jack 'ere."

She gave a respectful, yet overly done and mockingly bow. "It is my pleasure."

" _Now_ then," Jack's voice cut through their kindle of friendship. "In ten minutes, we'll be outside of London Town, horses waiting. Tonight, we make the coast. Then," Jack raised his dusky hue flask to his lips. "it's just a matter of setting our next course."

"I do hope to be back home," the woman was ignored, however, to her infuriation.

"All part of the plan, aye?"

Something in Jack's eyes twinkled. "Exactly." He took a curt gulp from his flask. "I— _we_ ," he gestured to the woman with them. "arrived to London Town just last night, our intentions to save one Joshamee Gibbs from one appointment from the gallows."

"And seeing as you're still alive," the woman murmured, but again was disregarded. Jack and Gibbs were far into taking their turns of drinking from Jack's flask and their colloquy over his plans.

"I'd say it's all been very successful thus far," Jack concluded with a pleased smile and nod with a gulp from his flask. Rum was clearly the source of the liquid swishing around; both pirates took a haste pace in taking a drink from it. Jack took a brief pause and studied Gibbs as his long-time friend took a sip with a gratified sigh. "What happened to you Gibbs?"

"Aye." The woman tilted her head. "The last _I_ heard about you was dearest mother saying you being employed or dreadfully, as you had once put it, engaged!"

Jack was in puzzlement for a slight moment as he took in a swing of his flask, taking in the woman's words and after all three glanced at each other, they all fell into deep mirth. "Engaged!" Gibbs laughed. "Heavens, no! _But_ , I always listened like a thief for news of the _Black Pearl_. Nobody's seen where she might next port. And then, I hear a rumor; Jack Sparrow's in London looking for a ship and crew."

Jack's head popped up in curiosity, yet in incomprehension. "Am not."

"But that's what I _heard_. The fact is you're signing up men tonight; pub called _The Captain's Daughter_."

Gibbs went for another gulp of the flask, but Jack yanked it from him as it reached his lips and took a swing himself. "Am _not_!" He was more riled than cross.

"Well," Gibbs continued. "I thought it a bit odd. But then, you've never been the most predictable of sorts."

"You do not need to tell anyone that twice," the woman smiled astutely but again Jack ignored her; Gibbs merely gave a chuckle as a response.

Jack was in his own contemplations for a long moment. He was here, but there was someone else. He was here and they were there. He was in London after a vigorous attempt to free his long-time friend, but yet _they_ were there, supposedly claiming to be him and gathering a crew. That was a bloody lie! But _he_ , the one and _only_ Captain Jack Sparrow, were here. On his way to London Town. It swirled in Jack's mind at hasty speed – so swift it nearly made him topple over.

Jack leaned over, raising his hand as if to halt their progress. "Tell me something," he murmured as reality of it all slowly came to him. "There is another Jack Sparrow out there sullying my good name?"

 _I wouldn't know about good name, Sparrow_ , she thought to herself but did not speak out loud with a shake of her head.

"An imposter!"

"Indeed. But…an imposter _with_ a ship."

"And in need of a crew."

The woman tilted her head in thought, leaning her shoulder against the cold walls within their transportation with a small _thud_. Jack looked up, now brought back to reality. "No offense luv," he said to her, raising his hands with his flask in his right. "You've been graceful as a peach to give ole Captain Jack Sparrow a lift, but it's time for me to take my pride in what I love."

The woman smiled benevolent at him. "Of course, Jack. That is understood. I have done my deeds already, therefore I am no longer bounded to any further travels with you," she said with a wink.

At that moment, their transportation decided to come to a sudden halt followed by a coarse jerk. Jack and Gibbs nearly lost balance and the woman held onto a rope of chains hanging above her to keep herself from falling over. Jack looked up and around before coming to realize that they already arrived to their destination. "Oh," he chuckled. "Short trip."

Jack sprung up from where he spent those five minutes sitting, the choice of being careful past his mind, and bonked his head on the ceiling. He winced, rubbing the spot on his head before ducking and going over to the double doors. Pushing it, open the light of the early afternoon luminously bathed in; all three sailors shielded their eyes to adjust to the sunlight as they stumbled down on land. But the moment they looked up, they came across to a problem.

It certainly was not little, as well; nor there be an escape this time. Muskets were pointed directly at them, cocked and ready, as the three sailors stood there taking in the view. A circle of the Royal Navy gathered around them, out numbering the three greatly. This was certainly an issue that Jack Sparrow could not easily escape.

Jack received a rather fuming stare from the woman. There was nothing worse than a woman's hard gaze. "All part of the plan, ey?" she growled under her breath.

Smiling sheepishly, Jack slowly turned around to her and opened his mouth to speak, but one particular Navy man bonked Jack coarsely on the head with his musket, causing him to grunt and topple forward, finding himself in the arms of an unpleased lady. "No," he simply replied in a low voice of pain.

She heaved him off with a frown on her lips. "Get _off_ of me." Both the woman and Jack were grabbed by the arms, it taking four Navy men to escort them both inside, or rather drag them as they steadily marched. "'Ey! Let go of me!" the woman writhed. "I did nothing!" At the no answer and continue of their march, the woman sighed and looked at Jack. "Well, excellent work, Jack."

Jack held his hands up in mid-air in his defense. "You didn't have to come, luv."

"Believe me," she murmured under her breath. "I needed to." She certainly wasn't going to go on with the days now if they were able to endure through this. Jack Sparrow owed her.

At the sudden stop of their march, the woman toppled forward and was let go, landing on her knees to the floor. Jack winced. The woman looked up to find an older gentleman leering over her; the man she recognized as Henry Pelham. He raised a high eyebrow at her and looked up for a moment – particularly at Jack - before down at her. "What business do you have with Jack Sparrow?" he asked blankly, his eyebrows knotted together in confusion, yet his eyes held compassion for the young woman that was roughly handled.

She opened her mouth to speak but Jack beat her to it with cleverly ways. "She's my daughter," he quickly said.

The woman's head whipped behind her, a look full of pure hatred that it sent chills up Jack's own spines. " _What_?" she hissed. At the wink of reassurance from Jack and despite not being so well assured with a mental protest in her mind she turned her head back to the man before her. She smiled amiably. "Yes," she replied. "I am."

Henry looked up and eyed Jack. "Why in the world would you bring your… _daughter_ with your travels?" he narrowed his eyes, not quite trusting either of them.

Jack made a vast attempt to free his arms, but they were in strong grips of the Navy Cadets, so he simply grabbed the woman by her arm as she were fairly close to him and brought her up and to his chest and patted her head where her hat slanted off a bit on the side. "She be my pride and joy. I'd be a fool to leave 'er alone. With all respect to the lady," Jack raised his eyes to Henry. " _please_ let her go. A pirate's life is not for her."

The older gentleman seemed to consider this, but said no word of it. Instead, he turned to the Navy Cadets that had dragged them both in and told them, "See to it that Jack Sparrow is presented the King. As for his…" His eyes trailed to the woman that was held rather tightly to Jack's chet. " _daughter_ ," he spat. "Let her be."

Jack smiled in mock vanity as he was taken away furthermore. His "daughter" stood up, calling out his name, to which Jack turned his head and assured her, "Have no fear, luv," he winked. "Go back home to your mother." His eyes narrowed. "You had your voyage."

Jack was taken down the wide hall of the Palace and into a room, where one would suppose, the King would eat his divine meals. The walls were decorated of old art of wallpaper, yet the colors of green blue bringing a beautiful, yet lively light into the room. The floors were a pearly white yet a light cerulean color to it, his footsteps echoing loudly as he was dragged inside. The room was wide and lightly alit with the sun bathing into the room through the large French doors.

After being securely chained to one of the elegant chairs at the long dining table that yet had to be set up, Jack was let alone in the room. He looked down at his wrists and let out his breath but something caught his eye. Directly across from him not even a foot away, was a pastry. Six laid perfectly on a platter and at that instant, Jack's stomach began to rumble. At that moment nothing else was on his mind except for that delicious quiche.

However, being restricted as he was it was going to be a difficult task just _attempting_ to reach said food. Gripping the armrests of the chair firmly as his tongue went over his lips, he began to leisurely scoot his chair closer to the table. Of course it was not so very easily done as little steps were required, as well as lifting the whole chair up by his own weight. Upon reaching to the table, his eyes gazing over the delicious snacks that lay about and in front of him. Just as his hand reached for one of the delicious foods, the doorknobs to the double doors of the room began to twist and turn and Jack was frozen in place as the doors threw open and came in was someone he was truly surprised to see.

But yet had a feeling the said person would be back.

"You again."

She flashed a smirk to the pirate. "You cannot get rid of me so easily, Jack Sparrow." She closed the doors quietly behind her and quickly made her way to him. "Not when you drank every supply of rum known demand on my vessel—"

"If memory serves, that is not your ship."

"Yes, well—" However, she stopped in her tracks of words upon reaching him. His only desire as he was chained waiting for the King to arrive to serve proper what could be punishment, was a pastry. Jack only gave her a smile, his fingers wiggling as if trying to inch to the pastry. She placed her hands on her hips as she looked over at Jack. "I was wrong when I said you were a man of a good mind."

"A pirate has to eat, luv," the pirate defended with a cheeky grin.

"What about _you_ , Sparrow?" He furrowed his eyebrows together at the sudden change of matter and the woman, sensing his confusion, let out a small sigh and leaned her side into the table, leaning over to Jack. "Since we are waiting here – rather you are waiting here – for the glorious King," her voice was thick with sarcasm. "I feel the need to pass the time to ask what became of your search for the Fountain of Youth?"

Jack was stopped in all words and tracks as he stared at her dumbfounded. He then squinted his eyes at her and kept a firm gaze to her. "Are you a spy?"

She laughed. "No, Jack. Remember, I know several of your past mates here. Last I heard you were stubbornly bent on finding the Fountain. What became of it?"

"Well, if you _must_ know," he crossed one leg over the other. "Circumstances arose and forced a compelling—" However, he went off track as his eyes trailed over to the pastry. At the snap of the woman's finger before his face, Jack was brought back to reality. "insight regarding discretion and valor."

"In other words, you gave up."

"I did not! I am just as bent as ever; stubbornly so. I shall taste those waters, lass. Mark my words." At that the sound of footsteps approaching echoed in their ears. Both looked up sharply, coming to a realization that the rest of the company was arriving. The woman lifted the table cloth and ducked under. Jack tilted his head trying to see her, but was force to look back up as the double-doors opened.

In came in half a dozen of the Royal Navy from earlier, circling about the room with their muskets held secured to their chest with a tight grip, along with servants who carefully placed the last dishes of food onto the table before departing. The King himself then made his appearance, slowly making his way to the table and his large, elegant golden chair that was superior to the rest of the chairs inside the room. He plopped down in his seat, his hands peculiarly raised in midair and his blank eyes not leaving Jack's face. The room fell into complete silence for no more than five seconds before it was broken.

"You _are_ Jack Sparrow?"

"There should be a "Captain" in there somewhere," Jack corrected.

"I've heard of you," the King replied slowly, tedium clear true in his eyes. "And you know who I am."

Jack took a pause and tilted his head. "Face is familiar. Have I threatened you before?" He ignored the kick on the leg he received under the table.

Pelham narrowed his eyes at him and answered him in a pungent tone, "You are in the presence of George Augustus , Duke of Brunswick-Luneburg, Arch treasurer and Prince-elector of Holy Roman Empire," Jack frowned. "King of Great Britain and Ireland, and of you," Pelham finished off.

With a unconcerned shrug of the shoulders and a shake of his head, Jack gave his answer. "Doesn't ring a bell," he said nonchalantly.

"I am informed," the King began, "that you have come to London to procure a crew for your ship."

"Vicious rumor. Not true."

"Then you lied to me when you told me you were Jack Sparrow."

"I am Jack Sparrow," the pirate assured. "but I'm not here to procure a crew." The loud noise of his chains rattling together echoed within the room. "That is…" he took a pause as more rattling echoed. "someone else."

"You brought me the _wrong_ wastrel," the King looked up at Pelham in pure frustration. "Find the _proper_ one and dispose of this imposter!"

Jack was quick to jump up in his seat, waving his hands in front of him as gesture to object. "No. Wait, wait," he quickly said. "I _am_ Jack Sparrow," he pointed at himself. "the one and only. And I am in London," he moved his hands in a circular motion around him.

"To procure a crew," the King concluded, holding his head up high as he spoke. "To undertake a voyage.—" Finally, the loud, intolerable sounds echoing his the pirates chains got the best of the poor King's nerves. "Will _someone_ please remove these infernal chains?"

Jack let out his breath as he was finally free of his chains and whilst rubbing his already sore and redden wrists, Pelham spoke up, "We know you are in possession of a map."

"Confiscate the map, then." The King rubbed his temples and raised his gaze over to Jack once more, who was more than pleased to be free and already had a plan beginning to form in his mind. It was very simple. There was a balcony. A chandelier. A pastry, and then there were the French doors. It was simple! It all came together to him. The King's voice cut him off. "Have you a map?" he asked, raising his nose in the air.

Jack leaned over in his chair and reached into his coat, his fingers searching for the thick material of said map and stopped suddenly, when he felt no thickness, nothing of a paper material – nothing at all but the fabric of his shirt. He mentally frowned upon realizing that it was stolen; nonetheless, Jack slowly leaned back, withdrawing his hand. "No," he said simply.

"Where is it?"

"The truth?" Jack cocked his head to the side and slowly rose from his chair. "I lost it." He leered over the table among the pastries before him. "Quite recently," Jack added in a mock solemn tone. "in fact."

The King leaned over the table, as if a sudden anger hit him. "I have a report. The Spanish have located The Fountain of Youth. I will _not_ ," he slammed his fist onto the table. "have some _melancholy_ Spanish monarch," again, he slammed his fist onto the table and continued on throughout his words. "A _Catholic_ , gain eternal _life_!" At his last words, the King slammed his fist crudely onto the table, creating a slight jolt of the table. Jack took a pause, his fingers halfway to a strawberry on top of a whipped cream-strawberry pyramid. He suddenly lunged his fingers forward after making sure the King was furthermore done and popped the strawberry in his mouth.

Pelham eyed him. "You know the way to the Fountain, yes?"

With a chuckle of amusement and grabbing a handkerchief napkin, he replied with full confidence. "Of course I do. Look at me."

"You could guide an expedition."

Jack's eyes darted to the side underneath the table and found the tiny hands underneath. He smiled to himself; perfect. He moved the chair out from under the table and in front of him. "With your permission, heinie, you will be providing, then, a ship." He tossed the handkerchief behind his shoulder, landing at his feet behind him. With a grin, he added, "And a crew."

" _And_ ," the King pompously smiled and gestured his hand to the double-doors. "A Captain."

The doors opened and a murky shadow ascended inside, becoming clearer by each second. With each footstep that was taken, it echoed within the walls of the room; as if wood was beating the very floor. Jack peered around the corner and his eyebrows raised high in the air, as the figure paused and gave a well bow before lifting himself back to an angle. "Good afternoon, sire," he greeted warmly with a smile, but the moment his eyes fell upon Jack's – and Jack's on him – they frowned at each other with hatred.

"Hector," Jack murmured under his breath. It did not seem so clear to him; how was this man – formerly it seems, a pirate, was on the side of the Navy and one with a King?

"If I may be so bold," Hector made a slow pace to the King's side and Jack eyed his leg. Or rather, wooden leg. His eyebrows remained perked. That must've been a merciless battle to lose his leg. "why is that man not in chains? He must be manacled at once," Hector insisted with what he attempted with a charming smile.

The King acknowledged him. "At the center of my palace?" he asked with a chuckle. "Hardly."

"Hector." Jack's words flew off his lips as it was a slow, agonizing pain. "How nice to see a fellow pirate make good of himself."

"Pirate? Nay. Privateer." Hector paused to look at the King and then at Jack. "On sanctioned mission under the authority and protection of the Crown," he smiled wickedly.

"As may be." Jack nodded as the sudden image of his ship came into his mind once more that day; leaning forward onto the table, Jack asked in a lowered tone, "What has happened to my beloved _Pearl_?

Hector held no remorse. "I lost the Pearl as I lost my _leg_ ," he declared as he placed his wooden leg onto the table, directly in front the King's face who scrunched up his face and winced. But, however, Jack's face did not express he was pleased, far from it in fact. Jack Sparrow has never been angry – up until this moment.

" _Lost_ the _Pearl_?"

"Aye," Hector confirmed, bringing his leg down. "I defended her mightily enough, but she be sunk nonetheless."

The woman took a small glance out from under the time at the excessive clatter of the platters and dishes, only to find Jack being held back by two of the Navy Cadets, their grip tight at his forearms. Jack had a look of pure anger on his face, his eyes narrowed and hands curled in fists, as he said in a hostile tone, "If that ship be sunk properly, you should be sunk with it."

"Captain Barbossa," the lurid, unexpected voice of the King withdrew the former pirate from his glare. "each second we tarry, the Spanish outdistance us. I have every confidence you will prevail and be rewarded with the high station you so desire."

"To server doth suffice, sire."

"You, sir, have stooped."

Hector looked at him sharply. "Jack, our sands be but run. Where's the harm in joining the winning side? And you do meet a nicer class of person," he added with a cunning smile.

"I understand everything." There was a brief pause. "Except for that wig." Now it was time for his plan. His elbows lunged backward, piercing both of his restrainers into the abdominal. They let out a grunt as they took a moment to register what happened, but it did not take long for Jack to knee their muskets out of their hands and shoot up at the ceiling where the bullets hit the ropes of the chandelier. Jack jumped up onto the table and whilst running his way down to the chair he had pulled out, he yelled out to the woman below. "Time to go!" All of the sudden, she appeared out from the very ends of the table. She grabbed the chair and tossed it into the window and as it shattered to pieces with the chair falling a deep fall, Jack jumped off the table. As he was being followed, the Navy Cadet followed his footsteps, but slipped onto the piece of cloth and was thrown out the window with a yell.

Jack joined the woman's side, who remarked his planning. "Excellent work. But what now, Sparrow?" Instead of answering her, the pirate grasped her hand and pulled on the elegant rope above them; pulling closed the curtains it lifted them up into the air and with a wide jump from one spot to another, Jack swung onto the chandelier and gripping it firmly with one hand whilst his other held onto the woman's securely, he successfully and although not without a grunt or two, they made it to the balcony above.

The woman was quite breathless, unable to have understood what just happened. Jack grinned at her. "See? All part of the plan."

She laughed. "You are clever, Jack Sparrow." At his mockingly bow and his sudden grip on her arm, he had intentions to make a dash, but she freed her arm stopping him. "Wait!" She pulled out what Jack had been eying the entire time – the pastry. She tossed it to him and he caught it with one hand. With a grin, took a bite and grasping her arm, he yanked them down the hall and tossing the pastry aside.

"No time for thanks, luv," he said. "I shall thank you later."

"For one bite?"

"One bite is all a grown man needs."

She arched an eyebrow. "What would that make you?"

Jack Sparrow always had a plan and while they were not always the easiest they usually _almost_ worked. Jack took the time as they were rushing down the steps of the palace to divert a nearby Navy man by knocking his hat off. Both sailors rushed off with the Navy Man at their trail and calling for his guards, but as their speed increased and the Navy fellow slowing down to quickly gather his men, they found their next trip – a window.

Jack pushed it opened and stood over the edge, gazing out. Many of all ages walked about and whatnot, from small to older. It was too risky as not to mention the jump would be rather deep. Jack was about to reconsider when his eyes came view to the blue and red flags with golden trims and ropes daggling down; representing the Royal Navy's marking that were tired securely to the buildings. He smirked. Perfect. Turning to the woman, he took her hand and pulled her up to the frame of the window. "Let's go."

She peered over the window and huffed at the view of how high they were. "It's too—"

"Risky, yes." Jack wrapped his arm around her waist as he gripped the frame of the window, edging closer. "But we don't have a choice."

They made their escape and found themselves bundled into the flags. This time Jack's plan did not work out so very well, but as they twisted into a circle the rope slowly began to tear, giving Jack enough time to twist out of the flag he was bundled in and grip the rope that was about to break off, the woman held at his waist tightly. Finally at his light tug the rope broke and they went flying downward but thanks to Jack's thinking, they land safely on the ground and the flags dropped to the ground at their feet.

However, given as they were still being chased by the distant shouts echoing, they rushed off into the crowd of the citizens who were just as curious as the children were. The rest was but a blur to Jack as his heart raced intensely in his chest, his head throbbing and his thoughts spinning. After having taken control of one particular carriage in the street of London, it was indeed a chase with the Navy very close on their tail. All Jack heard were the shouts of the Royal Navy and the gasps screams of terror from the women and children as he rode by. It all came to an end though, as they neared the shores of the London Harbor where _The Empress_ waited for them, tall and proud with her beauty bright as ever; when Navy Commander took aim on his own horse and began shooting. Both sailors ducked but what became of one of the horses fate was clear at the loud neigh it gave, before collapsing to the ground and cutting off from the reigns. Short of one horse now Jack knew their speed would begin to slow – and indeed it did. Glancing over the bridge they rode upon on, Jack made his decision. Standing, he grabbed the woman's hand and with her protesting, he leaped off the horse and its carriage and plunged into the water with the woman right at his waist.

Indeed it was a big fall, but with no bruises or any injuries they resurfaced and quickly swam to shore. Their feet met upon the sands of the London beach which was known to be but a ten minute walk from the town of London itself. It was not too far away and they could stay clear of the Navy now. They were not brave enough to take a leap as such, Jack knew.

Jack stumbled upon land, taking off his hat and squeezing the remains of the water. "Now will you tell me who you are, lass?" he asked the woman behind him, slightly breathless still from the jump and swim all together. Gazing at the young woman, who had crawled her way to shore and now slowly stood, hat soaked and slanted all the way forward on her face, Jack again persisted. "You've done me right and I've done you right. We're both square."

The woman laughed and lifted her hat up a bit so she could see properly. "You are right, Jack. I helped Master Gibbs and you…well, bid to my rules and conditions on _The Empress_. I do believe that is a fair game. Very well, then." That being said, the woman pulled back her hat completely off her head, her dark and curly wet locks tumbling down her shoulders.

Jack was stunned at her appearance. It was always difficult for Jack Sparrow admit to a beautiful woman and after years of his practice with women; he had not laid eyes on ones that held true outer beauty. Her hair was almost a pitch black color, although it was clear in the lighting it was merely a deep and dark color of brown. It was curly – not wavy, but curled all the way down to her waist; her hazel eyes matching the color of her tanned skin. Her thin, pink lips curled upward.

"My name is Katherine Grace Turner, and I need your help."


	4. Chapter 4

Jack was at a loss for words for over an extensive period of time. It was truly the first time he did not had any words to utter from his lips, which had gone dry just a moment before. He blinked once or twice as it slowly came to him; Katherine Turner. Her accent, her stubbornness, her claim of _The Empress_ knowing the Captain personally – indeed she did. It all made sense now. _She_ was Elizabeth Turner's, the _Pirate King_ may he need to remind himself, daughter.

The child that Elizabeth had the most profound strength to raise. She certainly looked much of her father, but indeed did she have her mother's personality. A wide smirk crept onto Jack's features, his lips curling. "It didn't take the lad much—"

But her sharp tone cut him off before he could finish his sentence. "Need I remind you my father is here in spirit with me?"

Jack held up his hands in defense. "Yes," he murmured. "I do apologize, _Miss_ Turner. Now then," he continued quirking an eyebrow. "What were you doing looking for me in the likes of Tortuga, luv?"

"My mother has taught me true and well, Jack, indeed. I know my tracking, _but_ ," she paused. " But how else was I supposed to catch your attention?" the young woman asked with a light smile on her lips. "I knew you were in need of a ship and crew, so my best guess was to commandeer my mother's ship."

"Without your mother's approval?" Jack grinned. "By God, you have your father's blood!"

Katherine laughed. "There is not the least of piracy in my veins, I assure you," she replied, then sighed. "However, I am afraid I am in need of some help."

"Oh?" Jack reached into his coat pocket as the strong impulse – prerequisite—for his rum began to tempt his body. He grasped his flask and pulled it out. "And how can Uncle Captain Jack Sparrow help ye?"

"You can begin with the whereabouts of my mother."

Jack looked up abruptly, stunned at her answer. His eyes were fastened to the young woman before him as he pulled the cap from his flask. "'Lizabeth is missing?" At her silent nod, Jack took a swallow from his flask. "That, Miss Turner," he uttered sympathetically, which was a true, true occurrence. "I do not know. In fact, I did not know the she-devil was missing."

Katherine sighed. "She is not a she-devil, she is my mother. What differences you have with her surely you can resolve it on your own to help me."

"Tell me luv," Jack took in another swallow. "why should _I_ help _you_?"

Katherine took in a silent, deep breath and let it out. "Because," she said with much emotion in her voice, her hazel eyes glazing with melancholy. "I searched days – weeks for you – nearly a month to find you. On my way I received word from Master Gibbs, and I knew that he needed dire help and so it gave me the perfect opportunity to slip in and ask of you. I only have been hoping too high that you'd agree, however."

"Your mother clearly has not told you much of me."

"Clearly," she replied with a laugh. "Jack Sparrow," she ran her eyes up and down as she studied him and then chuckled. "I have to admit, however, I did not quite plan to reveal myself so soon, nor in this position of matter, but I _did_ indeed owe you, and as you owe me."

Jack furrowed his eyebrows. "Owe you?" he repeated slowly as he slowly circled around Katherine, drinking in a better view of her, and her head follwing his body "What do I owe you for, Miss Turner?" he asked mockingly as he moved back in front of her.

"I can list several things from the two weeks of your company," she began to say, but shook her head to dispose of it. "I will begin with our stock pile of rum and food went low fairly quickly."

Jack smiled cheekily. "You were not prepared, then."

"Oh I was prepared." Her eyebrows rose. "But I do believe," she valiantly took a step forward. "that I came to you with a message that Master Gibbs was in need of your aid—"

"That deed has already been done," Jack interrupted.

" _Mostly_ , yes," she nodded. "Regarding he will be in prison for the rest of his breathing life after your original plan went astray." At that Jack merely rolled his eyes and shifted his weight and Katherine went on. "But our sworn deal was that I would be coming with you to _only_ free Master Gibbs, nothing more, and yet that deal was broken—"

"The plan—" Jack made an attempt improvise with her, but she was just as tenacious as Elizabeth.

"It does not matter," Katherine interrupted softly, placing her feathered hat on top of her head once more, the wind whipping her hair about. "We made a deal that you swore on, and I am a woman of keeping word. If word is broken then it must be made up, is what I believe and shall always believe. After nearly being murdered from both the Navy firing at us – and the big risk of jumping off that bridge, I say you owe me a great deal volume, Jack Sparrow." Katherine paused and took in a deep breath. "If or if not you are a true man to keep your word, that is, and fulfill a lady's request. But either way, I will be stubborn to get my way, for my request is direly needed both for my mother and me."

Jack mentally winced. Indeed he did swear for only her to come along for Master Gibbs' freedom under her request as she felt compassion for their poor friend, on the second day of sailing to England in fact. But it was clear to his mind that she had more intentions of coming than to just save Gibbs. The news of her mother missing was a bit anomalous, yet appalling. Elizabeth would never leave her flesh and blood by her lone self, despite that Katherine was over the age of sixteen. Her exact age was much unknown to Jack, but he could only assume she was an adult, as she certainly had the body and curves for it.

Indeed he _did_ owe her, as much as he loathed to admit even to himself. Jack was not a man to keep his word, nor trust unto others. As he stood there in front of the young woman that was in apparent need of his help, he could not recall a time where he had truly kept his word at least over three times. He was a pirate and wanted to keep his title at that, best or worst it certainly was a compliment either way. But the daughter of Elizabeth and William Turner – if anything shall happen to their child, well, Jack would not see dawn by Elizabeth's blade for certain.

She was indeed capable, taught by Will himself. And that _frightened_ him.

Jack heaved a sigh and finally nodded. "I will listen to what you have to say, Miss Turner, but I will not promise anything until I hear it all, savvy?"

"Savvy."

Deciding that they were free and clear from any further conflict of the Navy and that they were wasting their breath of time standing, the two sailors made a haste speed along the shores of the beach and upon the harbor where _The Empress_ waited for them. The weather decided to become unfriendly to them a moment ago with the winds increasing and the temperatures dropping. As gloomy clouds moved in, Jack could only assume that rain was about to make its course. The moment they made shelter inside of the vast vessel, it then began to sprinkle and soon turning into a hard pour with light rumbles of thunder. Katherine led Jack to her mother's Quarters swiftly, unlocking the door to the study and walking in with a brisk stride.

"Mother would always let me come in here with her," Katherine smiled at the memory as she plopped in the chair at the desk. "She was always busy with paper work and I would always have the time of my life looking at her books." She looked down as she pulled her feathered hat off her head and fiddled with it. She then cleared her throat. "Alright, then. I suppose you would like to hear my side on this?"

Jack seated himself across from at her one of the two chairs that sat still, raising his feet onto the table with one foot crossed over the other. Pulling out his flask and taking a swing, he gave a nod of approval. "Go ahead."

Katherine let out sigh as she placed her hat on top of a stack of thick books to her left. "I have never seen my father before my eyes, Jack," she narrowed her eyes. "I am sure you know. I just turned twenty two months ago and even since then, I noticed strange behavior in my mother. She was not ill, nor was she showing any signs of depression, at least not that I was concern off. She was…" Katherine paused to select the right words. "Quiet. Easily moved."

"Emotional is the proper word."

Katherine nodded. "Yes," she said softly. "Let us use that word. She was responsive and acted quite normal most days. But there were just some evenings where…" She trailed off and closed her eyes as she breathed out another sigh. "where I could see the sadness in her eyes. The pain. I know it when I see it, Jack, for I have been witnessing those two emotions since the first moment I can remember. She always managed a smile, but I knew it wasn't a true smile to be kept on her face for very long."

Jack leaned back once more, taking in each other until it was wrapped around his mind. He gazed at the young woman for the longest moment; she was slowly getting to where she was intending, but he could see how clear it pained her to think back on such occurred moments. Jack cleared his throat. "Your mother and father loved each other so dearly much, child," he spoke and the attention was on him. "It broke your mother – more so both your mother and father– dearly of what happened—"

Katherine smiled sorrowfully. "I believe it has her broken more than him," she said out loud. "Ever since I can begin to remember, a day did not go by where I did not hear my mother crying in her chambers. It was the most heart wrenching sound I have ever heard; my own mother crying. It was not for long, but it was enough to lure her to sleep."

Jack had always thought Elizabeth a strong woman who would never give into the temptation of weakness. She was a strong woman, there was no doubt; but he supposed even the strongest man needed to shed tears of their own. For what was built up inside could not be released to anyone, for no one could ever understand Elizabeth's story or share her pain for the matter. Jack nodded only silently, having no words to say, and let the woman go on.

"Referring back to her behavior as I mentioned but moments ago," Katherine went on. "she always smiled, but it was never true. I know she has a beautiful smile somewhere but I have never seen but once or twice in my twenty years, and I hate knowing that. But at least she had the will to manage a smile."

"Twenty years."

"Yes."

Jack looked up sharply as the realization hit him. Will never came back home. "William, err your father, ten years has already been up—"

"He never returned," she interrupted him in a pained whisper. "It broke my mother to bits."

"I can imagine," Jack murmured under his breath, feeling his own heart break for the couple. It was rather peculiar for Jack to be feeling any compassion, but perhaps this young girl's story had touched his heart. "There has never been contact between those twenty years?"

Katherine shook her head. "Not that my strong memory can behold of, no," she sighed. "My mother is strong Jack, strong and true she is but that day, I think everything tore down upon her." There was a long pause of silence before Katherine took in a deep breath before releasing it. "Jack, I came to Tortuga to find you. And it is not because of Master Gibbs, to be honest," she admitted. Jack had a feeling that was not the reason. "But in hopes you could help me."

Jack quirked an eyebrow. "I can do nothing for your mother, luv," he said gently. "If it was possible to bring your father to you, aye I would. Yer father is a good man, I will admit."

"My mother has been gone for three weeks, Jack." Silence filled the air. "She set out a row boat to the sea when we docked at port. I do believe she wanted time for her to think; she looked awfully tired that day, so I let her be and was temporarily the Captain of _The Empress_. But she never came back that day. Have you no word of her?"

"Not even the sound of her breath, luv."

Katherine let out a defeated sigh as she fell back into her chair with a soft _thump_. "I know my mother is well and healthy; call it daughter instincts," she cracked a beautiful smile. "I just know she is fine, I simply cannot explain it. But Jack – Mister Sparrow, I have never laid eyes on my father before, and I would love to."

Jack could easily see where this was going. Silence filled the room once more and Jack was lost in his contemplations for a brief second. This woman – Katherine—was clearly very stubborn and determined, much like her mother and he could easily see her finding her way of things one way or another. But of course to reach William was to go to the Land of the Dead – and _that_ was not so such an easy task to do so. Even then upon reaching the said realm, it was not for certain that they would find _The Flying Dutchman_ so easily and how long both of them would be able to linger around? Not very long.

The Land of the Dead was not mean for breathing mortals and as Katherine seemed to be slow enough to bring her words out, she knew well enough of it. Jack knew it – he could see it in her eyes. But he also saw something he has not seen for quite some time:

Elizabeth. He saw Elizabeth in those hazel eyes. "The kiss of death" she was well known by Jack as memory serves the many times there were attempts to finish him off – and at one particular moment she nearly did by a single kiss, but Jack had always admired Elizabeth and her strong will. Her daughter has inherited it from her; it was clear as the deep blue sea.

But he was Captain Jack Sparrow and would not submit so easily.

"It is almost humanly impossible for you to lay eyes on your father," Jack told her brusquely. "I will say this here and now, luv, you will find no luck in finding your breath of where he is. As much as I would—"

Katherine scoffed, interrupting him. "You lie," she declared, standing up in a bolt. "You do not bid to a lady's wish, even. Because you will not get something in return yourself."

Jack did not even deny it. With a shrug, he flashed a grin. "Pirate."

"You disgust me," she uttered.

Jack sighed and raised his hands as he stood up to meet her eye level; her once bright hazel eyes were now black and filled with flames of fury. "Alright. I see where this is going and honestly, one Elizabeth Turner is enough to keep in memory. I will admit, luv, I am selfish and am not so very willing to help you. Why, you ask?"

"It's a simple answer even I know," Katherine spat, her chest rising and falling as her breath quickened as she became more infuriated by the minute.. "You still live in the past, Sparrow, and you hold a grudge against both my mother father, and now you are holding it against me."

"Now, that is not _necessary_ true—"

"I came to _you_ for help," her voice raised as she was now fuming. "I came to _you_ because you have savvy and you know your ways of both cleverness and the sea. For the love of God, Sparrow, I came to you with the news of your loyal companion in his time of need for you – and you cannot even find compassion, let alone find the will to listen a word I utter? No, it is impossible because you are a selfish man. You _owe_ me. A fair game is a fair game after putting me through much danger and breaking your own word."

Jack's eyes narrowed at her. "Why should I even consider wasting my time, luv? I have better things to do," he gestured toward the window. "places to see. Water to drink."

She turned away from in with a heavy, exasperated sigh. Her back turned to him and her front side leaned against the hefty window that allowed the sunlight to bathe in radiantly, lighting the room to a beautiful setting; watching as the waves rolled against the ship. After pulling together her thoughts Katherine finally turned back to him and this time, she held no antagonism, but despondency. "Because I am ill, Jack," she spoke softly. "And I want to see my father."

Jack eyed her. "You don't look ill," he said to her after a moment.

Katherine completely turned to him and all stopped for Jack. Because he now could see clear of her face unlike those two weeks of it being hidden, and with the sunlight beaming inside the room to aid his sight, Jack saw it and did not know why he didn't noticed when she first took off that bloody hat of hers. Her skin was pastel; not completely white, but just a touch to see that she indeed was ill. Shady, profound circles were under eyes, which held nothing but lethargy and sadness. "I have been struggling with this illness for weeks on end, Jack. My mother was taking care of me; bless her soul as she was pursued with other duties as the Captain. Each day I feel weaker then from the day before - I am not getting better, and I know soon it will take complete control over my body. I want to see my father and I want my mother to smile a true smile – them _together_ forever as it should be – before I go." Katherine gazed at him intently. "You are the only one who can hold true to this."

By each word that was uttered Jack's face had softened from irritation to empathy now. She was ill, very ill it appeared. More so the child was dying and she wanted nothing more than to see to her mother's happiness. Jack was hesitant to reply and when he did, his voice was low and coated with reluctance. "What would it be in for me?" At her chuckle of amusement, Jack assumed that she half expected that. She was no longer angry it appeared, but perhaps now a bit more strong-minded.

"What do you _want_?" It was a mistake on her own part to have inquired that.

Jack gave a lopsided grin as he seated himself in the chair once more. "Firstly, I want you to promise that you have no intentions – whatsoever – to false or to kill me. As witty as I am—"

"Trust me, Sparrow, I have no desire to murder," Katherine slowly seated herself once more with a weary sigh. Then she smiled, more to herself than to Jack. "Or I would've had you dead by now."

"Sharp tongue," Jack noted out loud. "Confident and poised, I like that. Secondly, you will help me with the travels of the Fountain of Youth. Seeing as you have a ship and crew already, I find no need in searching further of either – but I seek to find this imposter that so claims to be me. I've been stolen! I need to get meself back." He ignored her raised eyebrow and went on. "Thirdly, this imposter could be anyone – I be needing some assistance. More so, a distraction, rather—"

"As in, you want me to risk my life just so you can bid to your own plights."

"Well, I wouldn't put it like that…"

"I'm not a fool," Katherine let out her breath and gazed at the man before her. "Perhaps I was too naive to think you would bid easily.

"You were," Jack agreed and receiving a piercing look from her that made shivers go up his spine, he held up his hands. "Think of it as this, luv: You'll be helping me and I'll be helping you. Nonetheless it will be fulfilling your so called death wish, as one would call it."

The woman picked up her feathered hat once more and ran her fingers over the brownish black feather that was plucked in the back. "I need to know I can trust you, Jack. If I can't trust you then I will be denying this entire settle and let you be on your way." Her eyes flickered to his. "Can I," she dragged the words out gradually, yet there was treacherous timbre in her tone that told Jack she was not to be played with. "trust you?"

"You can," Jack promised her, placing his right hand over his heart. "You have my never ending and dying pledge of piracy that I, Captain Jack Sparrow, will see to that you will lay your beautiful eyes on your father."

"I want him free, Jack."

"That will take an extensive amount of time."

"I don't have many days left, Jack, before this illness consumes my whole body, and I would like to recall seeing my father's face."

"Calypso would have to be willing to let him be free… _temporarily_."

Katherine stood up straight in her seat, her back arched and one leg crossed over the other. "How many days, in your perspective, is _temporarily_?"

"Two, three," Jack waved his hand. "five days, maybe."

"That _not_ what I want, Jack."

Jack merely shrugged. "It's not up to me to decide the fate, luv. All lies within Calypso—"

"Who _you_ can communicate to."

At the small, thoughtless shrug Jack gave her, Katherine came to a decision. Her own words of reality were not going to do justice. Oh no, they seem to have but little effect on Jack Sparrow. She was often told of the stories of the adventures her mother had with Jack, including her father. She was often told how Jack attempted his trickster ways to get his way out and to get what he wanted. Jack Sparrow did not see any good in helping her, nor did it seem to be _worth_ going his way out to speak with the evil-likes of Calypso. Her pleas were not going to work or the fact to Jack that she was dying and her only wish was for her mother's happiness.

Jack Sparrow did not care as he did not see a benefit in it for himself. So Katherine did the only thing that popped into her head. He was not going to give in so easily, unless she was to promise _him_ something in return; Katherine knew that from the beginning. But the only possible way to get his attention was a woman being fairly close to him. That was how she was going to get her way.

So, Katherine let out a chortle as she gently rose from her chair, and made her way over to Jack and slipped up behind him. Leaning over his shoulder with her mouth directly next to his ear, she began _her_ way of bargaining. "Think about it, Jack," she said slowly. "You and I are much alike and I am sure either of us can come up with a way to compromise." At his dead silence, Katherine continued as she inched closer to the pirate. "You can tell just by looking into my eyes that I am ill. Can you tell I am deathly ill? No, but you can tell I am so very tired," she drew the word out leisurely and serenely. Her breath hitting upon the skin of his ear, she continued on,

"I am ill, Jack. You may not see it so much now, but I feel as if my body is about to collapse all together. I am dying," she took a pause to swallow and licking her dry lips, she continued further. "Slowly and painfully I am. But I will not die without seeing to my mother's happiness."

Jack did not move from his spot, but he did turn his head slightly to look at her. Their eyes locked intently onto one and another. Katherine's held determination; there was nothing else in her eyes. Jack held a straight face with his eyebrows knotted, but his eyes showed tranquility. Katherine leaned closer so her breath was hitting against his skin. "I only wish to see my father free – for the rest of his and my mother's lifetime – so that I may die in peace." Her eyes narrowed. "Only you can see to my death wish."

"I'm listening."

"Free my father, Jack." Katherine raised her chin at him. "Ninety days is all I am asking, for I am sure that is how long I have." For a brief moment, Jack's face softened but it hardened again and Katherine moved herself to be in front of Jack; hands placed on the armrests of the chair, her body leaning forward and chin raised, she went on. "Three months. Ninety days. That is all I am asking, Jack. That is all I am asking of you." Katherine shifted her weight so that her body was close to Jack's and their noses nearly pressing together. "Bid to this request and I'll make sure that you will get your Fountain," she finished off in a whisper. "And I _will_ bid to it until my very last breath."

A cunning smile made way to Jack's lips. "If I didn't know any better, luv, I'd say you are trying to seduce me."

Katherine pulled back with a hard expression and a raised eyebrow. "Seduce? Never. But it is tempting, is it not? Just think…grant me this _one_ request and I will lend you _The Empress_ and the crew, including myself, with you as the Captain."

"Miss Turner, you are putting all bets onto the table."

"I'm desperate," she sighed, hands still grasping the chair. "But nonetheless, it is a deal you cannot refuse, now is it?"

"No," Jack mused under his breath, loud enough for her to hear. "It's a deal I'd be a fool to pass."

"What do you say, Jack?" Katherine smiled. "Do we have a deal?"

Jack was silent for a moment. His eyes darted from Katherine to the window that out looked the ocean, and continued on so for several minutes. Katherine waited patiently, her head cocked to the side and a look of pure harmony on her features. After another moment or so, Jack finally gave a sigh and a firm nod. "All right, Miss Turner. We have a deal."

She smiled impishly. "Excellent." With that being said, she held out her hand and Jack stared down at it and then back at her, as she waited for his own to slip in to seal the deal. As he continued to stare at her, Katherine frowned. "Is this not how you seal your agreements?"

Jack grinned. "I usually seal it with a kiss."

"I hate to inform you," she chuckled. "that you will surely be disappointed."

"Aye, a shame indeed. But I do not want to catch what you have. But all right," his hand slipped into her own insipid and taciturn one and their hands shook with a firm grasp as they sealed their deal.

"It is a deal, then."


	5. Chapter 5

"I would not intrude her time of peace, Mister Sparrow," Tai Huang, First Mate of _The Empress_ , said with a pause as he gestured down the deck where double-doors stood at the very ends of it, leading inside the Captain Quarter's. "Miss Turner is sleeping; she had a rather unwell night with the sea as one would say."

"Aye?" Jack glanced where the First Mate had gestured and raised an eyebrow as his eyes became fastened to the doors. "What be the matter?"

Tai looked distraught. "She has begun to run a fever."

In most circumstances for Jack he would have shrugged and saunter off, not a care in the world but when his next drink of liquor would be. On the other hand, Jack took sympathy of the young lady. Miss Turner was already pallid in the skin and rather weary of most times; Jack easily recalled the two weeks he was sailing with the sailor without knowing her identity she had grown rather drained somewhat quick during the day and would sleep from afternoon to the next morning. Tai was given no choice but to stir her awake for certain things that needed to be addressed or when a meal was served.

Now, the query was, why did Captain Jack Sparrow felt pity on another soul? Not even he himself could answer that difficult question. Perhaps it was her condition or perhaps her story, or her fate rather. Nonetheless, Jack was now taking it upon himself that it was see to that Katherine Turner would see her father.

 _Before_ her death.

Jack was broken out of his thoughts, however, by Tai's voice. "I take on her misfortune, Mister Sparrow. She was breaking out in sweat the night before; there be nothing she can take for her illness, either."

Jack looked up, sharply. "No remedy?" he inquired, lifting an eyebrow and received a shake of the head from the First Head.

"Miss Turner refuses any," he replied, a hint of anticipation lost in his voice. "She said she will let nature takes it course for her."

"In most times of deciding that, Huang, the course for her is death."

"She accepts that like anyone would. She is a brave woman."

Jack glanced once more down at the double-doors that stood lanky and profoundly. "And just how is our little Captain doing, mate?"

Tai let out his breath as he placed his arms behind his back. "Very exhausted. She gets worse by the day, Mister Sparrow."

"Then I would let the child be, ey?" Jack questioned the First Mate.

Tai nodded. "I would," he agreed.

Jack tipped his hat in a jeeringly order to the older gent and offered an enthralling wink. "We'll let her sleep, then." Tai nodded, silently; it was clear he took deep concern for the young Turner. " _Now_ , I do have one request however, given permission from the little Captain 'erself."

Tai nodded once more, listening. "That would be?"

"This ship needs to be heading South of this harbor, Mate," Jack began and Tai became wary, eying him attentively as Jack continued on. "She has requested that I take the helm to guide us to our destination."

Tai nodded his head slowly as he took in the words, but he did not quite believe Sparrow. Trust was the proper word, in fact; he did not trust the pirate, despite Miss Turner's alliance with him. "For what reason, Mister Sparrow?" Tai asked as he locked his eyes firmly on the pirate.

Jack lifted his head and returned the gaze. His eyes squinted, a look of fortitude now in his eyes and his hands lifted up at his side, he spoke in a rigid tone, "It concerns a Mister William Turner." At that, Tai's face fell at the mention of the man, his heart excruciating for compassion of the young lady. "Any further questions?"

Throughout the years of being on board of _The Empress_ , knowing both the Captain and her daughter, Tai and Katherine had acquired a pleasant bond of friendship to where the older gent thought of the young woman as his very own niece. Often when his Captain was bundled in her paperwork or had business to attend to concerning the stocks of their supplies within the town they had port in, Tai gladly took the chance to watch after young Miss Turner and throughout the twenty years of it all, he was there when her mother could not be there, which was a rather rare occasion and even then Tai was there for the young lady in times when she simply needed a virile figure; he was there to aid her.

"No, Mister Sparrow," Tai said in a soft, yet forlornly, his eyes narrowing. "No more further questions are needed." Jack smiled, pleased. "But I warn you here and now, no mischiefs."

Jack held up his right hand. "You have me word."

Tai nodded slowly. "I will be watching you, including our route. Any sign for me to be doubtful and I am taking the helm."

"Trust me," Jack said with a sigh, turn and making his way to the helm. "There be no need. I have seen Miss Turner's fury."

Tai smiled to himself. "I take you had the unfortunate moment of witnessing what she is capable of?"

Jack came to a stop at the very steps leading to the helm, frozen in his place. He shuddered at the memory of frequent times Katherine had used her sharp tongue against Jack's own words. Sharp always had beaten wit, or at least for Jack. He had never seen the temper Katherine had inherited from Elizabeth Turner, nor did he _want_ to.

"You have no idea. Her tongue is sharp as a knife, I will say."

"Aye," Tai simply smiled. "but she would not be a Turner without her mother's temper."

"Two Turner's are enough," Jack shuddered at the thought of Katherine being the spitting image of her mother. Shaking his head, Jack trotted up the stairs and went on with his plans.

Tai kept his word and as did Jack. Tai walked among the decks of _The Empress_ and keeping a close eye on the horizon and the course they were making speed toward, as the young Turner slept silently and serenely throughout the sail. Jack, having much experience of the sea and routes, knew exactly where their destination was. Tai still had doubts of the pirate, but if the young Turner trusted him then he could as well and after one more brief look out at the ocean, Tai strolled off to attend to what duties that needed to be done.

It was fairly soon when a small blotch appeared before Jack's eyes and while it was still far off, as the vessel grew nearer the dot it slowly exposed itself as Jack's destination. An island. Jack smiled to himself and adjusted his hat on top of his head. Within fifteen minutes of time, the ship dropped anchor just several feet away from land of the island. Jack stepped away from the helm and quickly made his way down to the deck, meeting Tai at the railing as the crew scrambled to set out to adjust the ramp whilst their "Captain" slept.

"I take she is still in slumber?" Jack asked the First mate. Despite his eyes stuck to the small island before them, he raised an eyebrow.

Tai nodded in response. "She will be for quite some time."

Pefect.

 _Thump_! The ramp was then set out firmly on land before Jack. The pirate grabbed a hold of the ropes of the rigging and carefully brought himself up onto the railing. He slowly side-stepped onto the ramp and just as he was about to take his first step down, he stopped and then turned his body to the First Mate."Oh, and Master Huang, if I am not back within fifteen minutes…"

"Aye?"

"Assume I am dead and carry on," the pirate finished brazenly.

Tai let out a chuckle. "Miss Turner will not see to it," he promised him. "She will bring you back and slaughter you herself."

Jack took off his hat and gave an overly done, mockingly bow. Raising his head, Jack showed off a wide grin. "I rather perish at the blade of the sea goddess rather a Turner, to be honest."

His feet trudged along the waters of the sea, slowing coming to the soft sand. The temperatures had once again lowered and the wind and its breeze blew through the air more frequent now. Holding his hat tightly to his head so it would not fall, Jack's feet met the land and sighing in relief, he looked up and about his surroundings. It was a terrible idea to do this to begin with, but Jack did not have much of a choice. It was either allow Miss Turner pass without seeing the face of her own father, or it was Jack to die at her blade if this was not see to done. Jack Sparrow was not afraid of any creature or any woman.

But Elizabeth and Katherine Turner, however. That was an exception.

" _I don't want ninety days, Sparrow. I want a life time."_

" _I'm not one that controls the seas – or your father's curse, for the matter, luv."_

" _I want a life time. My mother's happiness should not be limited."_

 _Jack raised an eyebrow at the young woman that took a sip from her tea as they stood among the Captain Quarters deciding on a route and plan for all such. "And what of you?" he asked. "What about your happiness?"_

 _Katherine sighed and leaned back. "My happiness is not important."_

" _To your mother, it is."_

" _And to who else?" Katherine did not bother to let him continue on further; she interrupted him before he could utter a word. "A life time, Sparrow. Ninety days is limited, as would my mother's happiness. I am begging of you, Jack." Her soft, hazel eyes twinkled with desperation._

 _Jack heaved a sigh, slowly sitting down in a chair across from her. Tapping his fingers among the wood carving of the desk, his mind sought out plans. He came to an idea. Sitting up, Jack spoke. "Keep in mind, luv," he started out slowly, holding her interest. "that_ _Calypso may not be willing to free your father, in all honesty. Even if she were to grant it, it would be a short period of time."_

 _At that moment Katherine looked as if she was stunned in the face, but she quickly recovered and attempted to hide the devastation in her voice. "Can there be no one to take my father's spot?"_

" _Only temporarily. Not even his First Mate can take up the duty for a long period."_

" _There must be something you can do, Jack. I have faith in you." It were the only words she could say, but they held true. She trusted him. "If ninety days is all I can get, then I shall cherish it."_

 _Jack flashed a grin. "Of course, luv. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow! Now then, here is my plan…"_

Jack was suddenly rushed out of his thoughts at the suddenly _thump_ and the sharp pain throbbing in his forehead as he fell flat on his back. For a long moment, Jack simply spent his time staring up at the sky and blinking as the pain dulled away. "Ow," he murmured as he slowly rose to his feet, brushing the sand off his clothes. Perhaps paying attention was needed at this particular moment. Lifting his head up, Jack found the one thing that he has been looking for.

The cove

He was only met with darkness as he took his first step inside. There was a ethereal echo with each step he took and it did not sent chills up his spine like it would with any living being with a soul, but Jack has seen worse. Much worse; this cove did not scare him. As Jack ventured deeper inside the cove, he was met with dim lighting, much to his relief there be a light at all. On each side of the cavern walls were torches afire held firmly to the wall. While the fire was quickly burning out, giving Jack the hint that they were lit just few hours before hand, it still provided a decent light for him that he was thankful of.

 _Splash_! Jack looked down to find his feet in murky water that streamed slowly, yet quietly along inside the cove. He glanced back up as his feet found the strength to move; Jack himself found the water rather relaxing but standing would not do him, nor Katherine, any good. He followed the thin stream of the water and strangely, the further he went the deeper the water became until his waist was completely under water. Jack grunted as he trudged his way through, now wishing that it was but a mere stream once more.

Finally, he arrived to the very ends of the cove, but it was not a dead end. A small idol stood before Jack and with the very dim light it was rather difficult to see. Jack looked about him for a lit torch, but stopped as a drop of water splashed on his face. He furrowed his eyebrows together and wiped the drop off before his head tilted back at the ceiling. Large rock sickles hung to the very top, firm in their place; drops of water slowly sliding their way down and when dropping onto surface, it echoed.

"Unlike any cove I've seen in me life," Jack murmured to himself as his eyes found a lit torch and grasping the handle firmly, he yanked it from where it was posted. He then edged closer to the idol and moved the torch above his head to get a better look. It was a rather strange idol.

It looked rather ancient with the stones cracked and chipping off. It was not big, nor was it small; it was just the perfect size to meet Jack's eye level without straining his neck. The idol was carved as a rather big tidal wave but in the very midst of it was a tall figure. Jack could not tell if it was either male or female, for its long wavy hair was in their face as their arms were lifted into the air. It was rather peculiar, Jack decided.

At that given moment, a murky fog began to appear, growing thicker as the second passed. At the sound of harsh thunder Jack quickly moved back as both fog and thunder increased and then, it suddenly stopped, yet the mist stood did not disappear and the rumble seized to quiet rumbles. Jack blinked once or twice, as a figure appeared within the misty fog, but Jack could not make view of it.

"Jack Sparrow," came a dawdling, yet delighted sounding voice. "What a surprise."

Calypso. Jack forced a smile upon his lips as his stomach turned, taking off his hat and gave his face charming smile. "'Ello, Calypso. Don't you look…" Jack searched for the word. " _mysterious_ as ever."

Through the thickness of the fog, Calypso had a smile creeping up her lips. "To what do I owe this pleasure, Jack?" But at that moment, her face fell and spoke before Jack could open his mouth. "Mister Turner."

Jack was tentative, but he nodded. "Aye."

"You may leave now."

"No, no, wait—"

"I want no part in this." Calypso held a stone - emotionless expression on her features now. "William Turner is bounded to _The Flying Dutchman_ , and shall remain so. I have no interest in discussing this further."

"Just wait a minute, luv." Jack held up his hands. "Can you spare ole Jackie a moment to explain?" When she did not respond, Jack flashed her yet another grin.

Calypso's lips curled up ward once more and heaving a sigh, she gave a nod. "Very well. Only a moment."

"Excellent. Now then!" Jack took the next two minutes going into excessive detail of the young Miss Turner that happened to be very ill and was not going to last more than four months of a time. Normally, the news of a dying young woman would break out someone's compassion and softness. Calypso did not budge of either feeling; in fact, the stone -cold face had returned and Jack continued on further, explaining every bit of the young woman. "…And you see, Calypso, as a dying wish she has request _me_ to see to that she will see her father's face before passing away."

"It cannot be done, Sparrow."

"Do you have no compassion?" Jack kept a tender face at Calypso who made no move, no action, nor sound of compassion, softness or sympathy. She was hard hearted it seemed, and Jack knew it would be exactly like such.

"If she so wishes to see her father she may die at sea."

"Her father was supposed to be release to his family ten years ago." Jack was going to regret doing this; he could easily see it. "He is not at peace, nor is his family."

"The Captain of _The Flying Dutchman_ is not supposed to be at peace," Calypso said without emotion and it only brought shivers down the pirate's spine. "He brings those poor souls to their proper resting place, and does not destroy them."

"But his daughter—"

"What about his daughter?"

Jack persisted. "This young woman – who has never laid eyes upon her father in her life – is dying of an illness. An atrocious, terrifying, slow and painful illness." Jack dragged the words out. "All she wants to see to is that she can say she saw her face of her father at least _once_ in her life time."

This time, Calypso narrowed her eyes. "That is not _all_ she wants, Sparrow, and you have every intention to see to it."

"I admit I have a heart." Jack shrugged his shoulders carelessly, brushing his own words off. "Her mother has gone missing and the woman is suffering severely from this illness. Can you not grant her father's freedom _temporarily_ , at least?"

"How long is your view in temporarily?"

"Oh, not long at all." Jack played his innocent act and Calypso easily caught it. "One…two…three, 90 days, the least!"

"Need I remind you this is the Captain of _The Flying Dutchman_ we are speaking of here," Calypso said taciturnly. "There be no one to take his place—"

"Not even his First Mate?" Jack inquired and Calypso hesitated.

"For a very short time," she replied and let out a sigh. "Even since Mister Turner took his place as the Captain of that vessel, the sea has been at peace. It is calm. I cannot give that up and let someone else come and destroy the seas."

"There be no man as evil Davy Jones was," Jack replied. "Calypso, luv, if I do not come back to Miss Turner with the answer she wants, her blade will be at my throat, and she will give no mercy to me."

That mysteriously gathered her attention. She took a rather immense pause as she stood in the fog that remained thick within the cave. "This… _daughter_ of his…she be as strong as Turner himself?"

"She's very determined." The moment a wide smile spread on Calypso's features, Jack instantly regretted it. "No, no. Let me rephrase that—"

"I have been watching all souls, Mister Sparrow, and I have often seen this…Miss Turner's soul as she has sailed the seven seas throughout the years." As she closed her mouth with a wicked smile she pulled her hands together in front of her. A bright, azure glow flared off within her hands. "Ah yes…," she murmured as her eyes came to a close. "Katherine Turner. She holds much inner beauty, I can tell, yes. Very strong. Determined. And…" Her eyes opened. "Hard working when it comes to it. She will be perfect."

Jack was quick to object, laughing rather apprehensively in the process as well. He tugged on the collar of his shirt. "Let's think about this for a moment!" he held up his hand. "I had no intentions, whatsoever, to give the idea of the child as the Captain."

"Oh, but she is very determined, as you said so, Mister Sparrow. And I can feel her inner beauty of it."

Jack shook his head along with his hands held up in front of him. "No, no, that cannot be done."

Calypso arched a high eyebrow at him as her eyes opened, lifting her chin. "And why not?"

"Because her mother alone will slaughter me by just breathing on me if anything were to happen to her daughter," was Jack's answer and he indeed sounded concern. For who? Why, himself. "Ninety days, Calypso, is all it is being asked. Why, Will's own father can take up his duties in the meantime, no?"

Calypso made no answer, however. Jack sighed and the next words sprung out like a wildfire. Unexpected.

"What if I were to get you a new replacement, as hard working as William is?"

"His daughter."

"No, not his daughter; someone as hard working as them both." Calypso seemed to ponder this, so Jack went on. "Free him for ninety days and by then, we will have your new, reliable and well experienced Captain." For the next several seconds it was rather quiet. Calypso was in deep thought in all of this and Jack could only hope that her answer would be accepting the trade. Jack fidget from where he stood, unable to stand in the presence of Calypso any further; the woman was simply cruel. "Please, luv – Calypso, just so the family may have happiness just for _once_. The child is dying. Have compassion for that."

Finally, she heaved a sigh and with a light nod she spoke. "Very well, Mister Sparrow. I will release William from his curse for ninety days only. But, however," she narrowed her eyes at him. "if you are unable to find a replacement within those ninety days, I will be taking William back—"

"I have expected—"

"And his daughter," she finished simply, yet wickedly with a matching smile.

Jack forced a smile on his face as his stomach made a jolt, his heart skipping a beat. "Not a…problem."

Captain Jack Sparrow was not to see dawn, that is for certain. With one last mocking bow and a goodbye, Jack was quick to trudge his way out of the cove. As the pirate disappeared into the darkness, Calypso reached into the side of her worn, rugged dress and pulled an object out, holding it in her palms.

It was a voodoo doll that took much similarity to the young Turner. Calypso smiled cunningly to herself, running her fingers down the doll's chest. "You will be my Captain, Miss Turner."


	6. Chapter 6

Jack attained to the elevated and vast _Empress_ within five minutes to spare and although having said to vacate him if he were not back within the fifteen minute time period he humorously thrown toward Tai, it was positive that neither Tai or Miss Turner were going to pull up anchor and abandon him. Jack certainly would not mind that however, despite the young woman's decent company; Katherine was stubborn as a swine and inherited many things from her mother. Katherine Bella Turner, as she had introduced, was a spitting image of both her mother and father, and it frightened Jack. But he was not about to admit it, nor would he ever that he feared a _woman_.

He had to admit, however, Katherine was a brave woman and it was clear in her mind that she wanted to see to others happiness before even considering hers. She was awfully stubborn but as well as selfless; she had a temper that was as fiery as Elizabeth's, but those soft, hazel eyes gave away the large amount of kindness and care she has for all. Remembering back to his conversation earlier with Tai, Jack recalled being told that Miss Turner had refused any medicine that would have been given to her to cure her illness. She was brave and feared nothing, it appeared in Jack's eyes.

The only thing she seemed to fear was passing without ensuring her mother's happiness, and that spoke a lot. To Jack, to Tai, to the crew – to anyone who would know her. Katherine was accepting her fate like anyone else would on their death bed; but she was not yet on her death bed and she still was accepting her fate like a calm human being.

"Ah, Mister Sparrow," Tai's voice floating through the air broke Jack out of his musing as he stepped foot on the deck. Tai then appeared in front of him, arms held behind his back like always. Tai gave the pirate a nod. "I see have you returned."

"Aye, I am alive." Jack flashed a grin, showing off his golden teeth. He then stopped in his tracks and looked about him in search of the young Captain.

Tai, sensing who the pirate was looking for, answered the unspoken question. "She is still in slumber."

She _was_ ill. "Good for me," the pirate chuckle. "I can sneak a bottle of me liquor before facing her."

Tai chuckled, but he eyed the pirate. "Why?" he asked quietly. "I assume the exchange did not go very far?"

"It went well." Lie. "But Miss Turner is very persistent to get every bit of story out of me." Jack winked. "To do even so, I need my liquor!"

With a salute to the First Mate, though mockingly, Jack stumbled along the deck in search of his beloved. Tai shook his head in amusement as he turned and simply strolled in the opposite direction, making his way up to the helm. "Mister Sparrow will be the death of us all," he said to himself in a murmur.

"He will be the death of you before me."

Tai's head shot up, a look of surprise written on his face as the young Turner stood before him, barely awake and leaning against the helm of _The Empress_. She looked far worse from when she slipped into the Quarters to take her very long nap. Her face was a bit whiter and her hair was in a rather messy braid, strands of hair stuck to her cheeks and neck, indicating she had already broken in sweat. Her white, loose shirt was crumbled with wrinkles, her brown cotton open vest in the same situation. Her trousers were the same, not properly buttoned up. Under her eyes were dark bags, a deeper shade of lavender and black than from before. Her hazel eyes still held her energy; but however, how much more did she had?

"Miss Turner!" Tai rushed up the stairs and to her side. The poor woman was wobbling on her feet and grasping her upper arm gently, Tai helped her to walk a distance to the stairs. "Pardon me, Miss, but you look as if that nap did you no good."

Katherine waved her hand at him, although she did accept his help as she was half-asleep still. "I feel fine." When Tai opened his mouth to begin his Uncle-ly argument with her, she interrupted him. "I assume that Jack sought to our agreement?"

Tai gave a short nod. "Yes," he replied. "He just returned, actually."

"That is most excellent." Katherine looked pleased as she slowly ascended down each step that lead her away from the helm, Tai at her side and aiding her. She winced at the strain in the muscles of her legs "Goodness, do my legs feel strained!"

"Perhaps you should go lie back down—" Tai attempted, but she waved it off once more.

"Nonsense!" Katherine laughed, her eyes now sparkling. "I spent four hours in my chambers, Mister Huang, I shall spend no more until tonight."

Tai gave a brief bow to her. "Yes, Captain." But Katherine shook her head.

"No."

"Pardon me?"

"I am not your Captain," she spoke softly to the First Mate, stopping them from their tracks and placing her hand on his shoulder. "You are the Captain."

Tai shook his head as he kept a gentle, yet firm grip on her arm, refusing to let her fall over. "Your mother gave you the title and position as Captain when she went out that day. Until she is back on this vessel, you shall remain our Captain."

Katherine let out her breath and gave Tai a benevolent look that hinted with slight annoyance within it. "You are her First Mate," she reminded him. "In the Captain's absence it is the First Mate who take the Captain's place – a temporarily Captain."

"That may be so," Tai agreed with her as a light smile crept on his lips. "But your mother insisted you be the Captain until her arrival, therefor you are the Captain."

Katherine let out another laugh, though it sounded rather weak. "Tai, you have known me just as long as my mother has. I can be stubborn."

Tai smiled. "As can I." When Katherine opened her mouth to persist more, Tai interrupted her this time. "Mrs. Turner made an astute and vigilant decision before she set out to her time of thinking, and she chose you, her daughter, to keep the vessel well fitted until she arrive back. She chose her daughter over her own First Mate," Tai leaned forward, placing a hand on her shoulder and gave her a friendly smile. "As it _should_ be." He pulled back and pausing, he then added, "and might I say you are doing a fine job at it, as well. One day, you will make a great Captain."

If only. Katherine forced a smile. "Thank you, my friend."

"You did _what_?" Katherine's gaze was capable of killing any man.

"That is if only we cannot find someone to take his place—"

Katherine frowned upon him and narrowed her eyes at him, as she slowly rose from her seat, both hands placed on the desk. Tai stood behind her with his hands placed at his back respectfully, simply listening, but the smile of amusement was not unseen. "Being bound to _The Flying Dutchman_ is worse than death, Jack."

"But at least you'd be with your father, ey?" Jack made an attempt to pull a jest ever so lightly, but as her frown increased Jack went back to being serious of the matter.

"My mother will not like this once she hears of this." Katherine moved aside from the desk and over to Jack. She crossed her arms, head tilted down along with her eyes. "Can my father's First Mate not take his place fully as Captain?"

"Calypso did not mention him," Jack replied, his voice filled with confusion. "He can fill your father's place for the temporarily time he will be gone, but she did not say further more on that."

"That does not make sense," Katherine declared, her frown now gone and her eyebrows burrowed together. "If my father very well has a capable First Mate to take it upon himself to become the Captain, willingly, then there should be no argument about it. The First Mate is always the one to step up if the Captain retires and become Captain then."

"Aye," Jack agreed with a nod as he took off his hat and held it in his hands. "But ye have not acquainted Calypso yet, luv, nor do you. The woman is cold as ice."

Katherine heaved a sigh and something dawned upon her. She slowly looked up at Jack, one eyebrow raised and her eyes gazing at him with the most intent gaze that made Jack nearly squirm. "Does she know about me, Jack?"

Could he lie? Yes and no. Yes, because lying came so easily for him – and no, because one way or another she was going to find out and once she did, she was going to _kill_ him. It was simple: She was going to slaughter his neck, but not quite to kill him, and finish him off slowly in numerous of ways – Jack could easily see it. But for Jack Sparrow it was much easier to lie than to tell the truth. "She does not," Jack gave her his answer and Katherine nodded, somewhat relieved. "I mentioned not a breath of hair about yer name, luv."

"Well then," Katherine let out a laugh with a smile. "Jack Sparrow, you have done it. It may not be a life time – but we _will_ get that, aye?"

"Aye." Or so Jack hoped or it were to be his soul.

"You kept your word." Katherine stood up from where she sat. "And so shall I – you have my ship and my crew to help you seek your Fountain."

Jack looked pleased. "If so Captain insists." He gave a mocking bow. "We will use that Fountain, as well, to free your father." At her eyebrows furrowing in confusion, Jack expanded. "Permanently. Before you ill fate meets it tunnel, I might add."

"Oh." Katherine glanced at Tai who returned the gaze, and then she looked back at Jack and placed her hands behind her back. "I was not aware that the Fountain could free my father further. I thought it was Calypso that had the ability."

"Calypso controls the sea," Jack told her. "That be true when I say she has the ability, aye, but the Fountain, luv, holds beyond power than Calypso. There be something about those waters, luv, that holds more control – more power than Calypso. The reason your father never came because is because she never lifted the curse from him." Katherine took in a deep breath and let it out quietly. "The seas be at peace where your father is, luv; there be serenity and calmness to those waters, and she doesn't want to let a good Captain such as yer father go."

"Because she watches over the sea," the young woman murmured, eyes narrowing to the desk. "And she does not want another man as Davy Jones was to take the position with such power." Katherine looked back up at Jack, a frown in those pretty hazel eyes. "In certain situations I would declare her selfish, only thinking of her own needs; forgetting that men who have walked upon _The Flying Dutchman_ as the Captain have families. A wife – a child, children even, await for their husband or father to return home. But when that does not happen…" Katherine turned her head away. "You must deal with a broken mother. A very unfortunate sight to see the strongest woman who can overcome anything…" a sigh escaped her lips. "suffer such heartbreak."

A firm, yet gentle hand was placed upon her shoulder and Jack was suddenly at her side. He placed his index finger under her chin, turned it and tilted her head upward so she was looking at him. He held compassionate in his eyes and it stayed there. "We will free your father," the pirate promised her.

Katherine smiled softly at him, wrapping her fingers around his palm. "Thank you Jack," she uttered the words in a whisper. "thank you." Jack, being the man of unable to tolerate any soft moments with anyone, moved back and gave a charming smile. Katherine rolled her eyes but offered a smile. "Very well. We will begin our journey—"

"Now, now, wait a minute." Jack held up his hands, interrupting her. "I be hearing that someone is impostering me, and I need to get me name back. The Fountain can wait a day. Besides," Jack withdrew a golden shilling from his trouser pocket and flipped it in Katherine's direction. She caught it in her palms. "We owe it to ourselves to have a couple of rums after our tiresome encounter with the King,ey?"

Katherine stared down at the coin in her hand, running her thumb over it. She looked back up at Jack and smiled in amusement with her eyebrows raised. "I do not drink, Jack."

The pirate shrugged. "Water it is, then. It will give you some fresh air and a warm environment." Jack eyed her. "Seeing as you recently became one with the chills. I will ensure the Turner family will reunite, as well."

"Alright, very well!" She laughed and slipped the golden shilling in the pocket of her over coat. "I shall come with you. It is the least I can do for all you have done recently, despite it all being a part of our agreement."

"Trust me, luv, there is more you can do."

Upon reaching the harbor of London at early evening, Katherine gave strict orders for them to stay anchor and all members of the crew were more than obliged to go throughout the town for themselves to pass time for throughout the night, it was promised by Tai himself that _The Empress_ would not go out of reach of their young Captain, not even for emergencies; they were not to sail without Miss Turner or Sparrow. The crew happily scampered onto land and disappeared into the town. Katherine and Jack easily slipped quietly and unseen in the town of London and made their way down the path to the tavern Jack had heard of.

It did not take them long to find the sign with the worn words written on the swinging sign:

 _The Captain's Daughter_

Jack grinned, rather pleased with himself as he and the young Captain stood before the building. "I knew the way this time."

Katherine refrained from rolling her eyes. "Yes, because most times you do not have a clue to where you need to go. But taverns, however, you know exactly what route to take." Katherine shook her head, amused. "What a surprise indeed."

Jack again grinned, but it was rather more wide spread of his features. Just as they were to take another step to the door – a sound stopped them in their tracks. It was quiet and short, yet it was loud enough for the two to hear. Jack recognized the sound all _too_ well. A gun cocking.

"Filthy pirate," came a quiet, yet hatred voice from behind them. But there was a sudden, loud echo of a shot firing off. Both Katherine and Jack closed their eyes tightly, preparing for the pierce pain that would shoot through their bodies. But it did not came, none felt pain nor weakness in their body; not a single blood dropped from their bodies. Instead, they heard a faint _thump_ to the ground.

Jack slowly turned his body half way around and Katherine simply turned her head. A dead Navy man laid collapsed on the ground before them, the wound in his back fresh and bloody. As the white smoke slowly disappeared into the air, out came a man from the shadows Katherine has not seen before. He flashed a smile – a smile she have seen before and with a salute of one finger, he spoke directly to Jack, "Hello Jackie."

Jack returned the gesture with a light smile. "Hello, dad." The man stepped out further into the dim lit street of the road, revealing as no other than a pirate himself. He was surely Jack's father, then; they certainly did not look so far off apart as father and son. The man, known as Jack's father as it appeared, brought his eyes to Katherine and eyed her. Jack followed his gaze and cleared his throat, although his father did not remove his eyes from Katherine. "Dad, let me introduce you to—"

"I can very well introduce myself, Jack, I am not ill." She tossed Jack an intensified look. She was Elizabeth indeed. Katherine's face softened and lit up into the most sugar coated smile she could muster. "Katherine Bella Turner, a pleasure."

The man smiled widely, seemingly taking interest in her attitude. "Ah, yes. You are Elizabeth's child." He took off his head and gave a short bow. "The pleasure is all mine, Miss Turner. The name is Teague." The pirate placed his rather large hat back on head. "Now then…we have a lot to talk about, Jackie."

Katherine has seen many taverns in many towns and places. However, _The Captain's Daughter_ was something entirely different. Unlike most taverns where it was roomy and offered warmth to those frozen to the core folks with decent light provided, this tavern was rather small and tight in certain areas of the tavern and offered very little light on the numerous of tables about the tavern. While usually most taverns offered warmth – this tavern did not, it offered but mere bitter coldness. Katherine shuddered uncontrollably the moment she stepped foot inside. Jack grabbed her by the upper arms and silently led her through the thick crowd of folks dancing and cheering, laughing and drinking their favorite liquor to the music that played. Most where drunk and some were already passed out at tables, their mug of liquor still in hand.

Katherine was slowly eased into a chair with a soft sigh. Jack had attempted to make a pick that was away from the loud noise in the far back of the tavern. The noise still echoed, but not as loudly. Teague soon joined two mugs of liquor for him and his son, and one other mug filled with water for the young woman. "Sucking up to the Pirate Lord's daughter, ey?" Jack jested with his father with a light smirk, raising his mug to his lips.

"You call it that and I will call it buying drinks." Teague returned the smirk. "She is ill, no? I don't think liquor will be good for her body, Jackie."

"Liquor is _always_ good for your body."

Katherine refrained from rolling her eyes, her pale, cold fingers grasping the handle of the mug and thanking Teague for his kindness, she lifted the mug to her lips and took a sip of water, though her grasp was feeble.

"I heard you're putting together a crew."

"If enough people are saying it, it must be true."

"I heard where you're headed. The Fountain."

"Have you been there?"

"Does this face look like it's been to the Fountain of Youth?"

"Depends on the light."

"Son, the Fountain."

By each passing second, the voices of Jack and Teague slowly faded as her head spun like a whirlpool. Her eyes came to a close at the approaching headache, pressing her fingers to her temple. The smell of liquor was suddenly making her nauseated and she thought it was quite unusual that it was for the smell of liquor never made her feel ill. The room began to spin and the sounds about the room – the dancing, the chattering, the laughing and singing, it echoed loudly within her ears, increasing the damage of the headache. She suddenly was light headed and before she could grip something to prevent her from falling, Katherine fell to unconsciousness to the floor with a _thump_

"Miss!" a gaudy accent reverberated within the room but it was not heard. A young man was quick at her side, eyes wide in boundless worry. He gingerly placed his hand at the small of her back and released a breath of relief when he saw her breathing still. The young man leaned in closer and gently shook her shoulder. "Miss? Miss, are you awake?" Katherine slowly awoke from her small slumber with an audible groan of protest. Her eyes slowly flickered open, but she made no other sound. "Come, let's get you a seat." The man helped her to her feet and placed one of her arms around his neck before slowly moving her to a chair not too far from where she had fallen.

"Are you alright?" the man inquired her once more. Katherine blinked once or twice, her tongue running over her dry lips as she remained unresponsive. He quickly pulled out his flask and held it out to her. "Here, drink this." When she eyed it warily, the man gave her a simple smile. "It is water, I promise."

Katherine grasped the container in her hands tightly and took a long gulp of the water, favoring as the coldness washed down her dry throat. She withdrew it from her lips after a moment, only to have drunk up most of the liquids inside. She smiled in admission of guilt at the man before her. "I'm sorry," was all she could say in shame as she handed the flask back to him.

The man let out a quiet chortle as he sealed the cap back onto it. "It is fine. I can get more. You need it more than I do."

Katherine closed her eyes as she released a sigh from her lips. Her headache was gone as was her queasiness, no longer feeling light headed as well. A smile tugged to her lips as she opened her eyes tiredly. "Again, thank you."

"You're welcome," he replied. "We may be but strangers but I don't let anyone be tended uncared for. It's not my nature to let someone lie on the ground; God forbid there is something terribly wrong."

Katherine kept her smile on her lips and opened her mouth to speak but the sudden loud _bang_ of the tavern door breaking down interrupted her. She looked up sharply to see over two dozens of Navy Men flying inside. People fled and some dared to defend. "She thanks you for your care." Teague approached the two and gently grasped Katherine's arm, helping her up and to his side. " _I_ thank you, for I had not seen her fall so hard. However, we must be going."

The man nodded, standing. "God Bless you both."

"Bless you, son." Teague lifted his hat at the man and hastily tugged Katherine through the large crowd. She looked behind her shoulder, her hair whipping at her face as the man lifted his hand and waved it in a gesture of a goodbye. She smiled, but Teague's voice broke her gaze as he ushered them outside of the tavern and onward to the harbor. "We can't remain here."

Katherine looked briefly behind her once more, only to hear loud shouts and yelling along with crashing. She turned her head back around and eyed the pirate. "What has Jack Sparrow done?"

Teague sighed, but flashed an all too familiar grin. "Jack has brought some friends in. That's my son; one would think he brought the Navy here to aid in his imposter."

Katherine meant to scoff, but it came out more as a laugh. "I am not too surprised, but I think the Navy would rather have them both at the gallows."

"Would you be too surprise if so?"

"Not truly."

They arrived briskly to the harbors of London where the vast Empress waited for them. Teague glanced behind his shoulders and side to side quite frequent as they now made a run to _The Empress_. The ramp was thankfully still boarded, but it did not cross her mind of what was possible that could happen – and one's many fears of it happening so stood before her as they stumbled upon the deck of the vessel. Someone had boarded their ship, and had no good intention for it.

Because of the very dim light about their surroundings, Katherine could not make it clearly of who this man was – but she did notice the pale green, yet cold and hard eyes that stared. She once heard of such eyes could tear a soul to shreds just by looking; a look so cold and blank it would leave anyone to wonder if this man even had a heart to begin with.

Those eyes belonged to only one man.

"Blackbeard," Teague murmured, his hand already at the handle of his blade that was tucked safely at his waist.

"Aye. Teague. It has been a while."

"Far too long," Teague had a firm grip upon it now. "What fate lies with you being in my presence?"

"I hear…a Jack Sparrow is around." Blackbeard took a step forward and a chill was sent through in the wind. It was dreadfully icy. Katherine's body shuddered. "That is looking for the Fountain of Youth. Nay, _has_ been to the Fountain of Youth," he corrected himself.

"You be not laying your hands on my boy." Teague ripped out his blade.

"It not be the fool I want." Blackbeard's eyes went around the decks of _The Empress_. "This be a lovely ship…a fine addition to my collection."

Katherine took a step forward and would have gone further if Teague had not grabbed the sleeve of her coat. "You will not be taking my mother's ship," she hissed harshly, the fire of Elizabeth Turner now revealing in her eyes.

Blackbeard arched an eyebrow, a wicked, pleased smile creeping upon his lips. "Mother? This be…the Pirate Lord's daughter?" He let out a low chuckle. "I am fearful now." He certainly sounded emotionless, far from the word _fearful_. "Nonetheless, this ship would be a fine collection indeed."

"You'll get it over my dead body."

"If you so insist. I always bid to a lady's request."

Blackbeard ripped his blade from his waist and Katherine reached for hers – but her eyes grew wide as her hands did not grasp where was supposed to be. She was without a weapon. Blackbeard made a leap to the young woman, blade raised high in the air. But his blade did not meet the skin of the vulnerable young woman – instead, it met Teague's blade, who grabbed both his and Blackbeard's handle and hoven him away. "Go Katherine." Teague blocked Blackbeard's next move as they engaged in a battle. "Find yourself a weapon – get _off_ this ship!"

 _Not quite yet_ , Katherine thought to herself before she disappeared inside the ship, leaving Teague to battle the fearless and fierce Blackbeard. If Jack was any like his father then Teague could last long enough in the battle. Katherine found herself in her mother's Quarters and pushing through the door the lead inside her study, she stumbled upon something that would be quite the use for her.

Her mother's sword – or rather _swords_. Her mother was always a cautious woman, very protective of her ship and only child. The two blades were mounted up on the wall behind the desk, crossed together into an X. Both handles were black as the nightfall sky, a deep red trim along the outer of the handle, gold swirls swarming downward to the very ends of the handle. The blades were long and thin, but sharp to the point. Katherine has seen her mother used them in action once or twice, and even watched her with deep interest as she practiced with them. Katherine grasped the handles of the two blades firmly and yanked them off the wall. Without further hesitation, she made a dash forward the door and stumbled out on deck – right into the chest of Blackbeard. She gasped, nearly jumping back as Blackbeard stared at her with malevolent, wicked eyes.

Teague was nowhere to be seen, nor the crew.

"Welcome to my collection, Miss Turner."

And all she saw was darkness.


End file.
